Because you re pretty
by RealJean
Summary: Tentang bagaimana seorang Kim Mingyu yang jarang penasaran dengan seorang gadis. Kini tengah jatuh cinta pada Sunbae manis( menurutnya ) dan berusah menjadikan Sunbae manis itu kekasihnya. Apakah perasaan Mingyu akan terbalas? MEANIE SEVENTEEN Seme!Mingyu Uke!Wonwoo Gs for uke
1. Chapter 1

_-_ _Got much to say but can't organize them  
Help me SOS  
One Two Three Four_

 _What kind of expression  
can deliver my heart  
Should I take my heart out  
to copy and paste on you?_ _-_

Hampir beberapa minggu ini aku selalu mengamati seseorang. Seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah kelewat datar. Minim ekspresi, irit bicara, dan sangat ketus. Namun entah mengapa justru hal itu yang mampu membuatku bergetar tiap kali menatapnya. Kami bertemu kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu. Saat aku tengah beristirahat setelah latihan klub basket. Gadis itu datang menghampiri ketua klub basketku memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang entah apa isinya. Mereka berbicara sebentar sambil diselingi dengan candaan. Dan, gadis itu pamit sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya yang begitu manis. Dan didetik itu pula kusadari telah jatuh pada pesonanya.

" Gadis yang menarik.", gumamku pelan.

Kuhampiri ketua basketk setelah gadis manis itu pergi.

" Hyung, siapa gadis tadi? ", tanyaku pada Seungcheol hyung yang tengah meminum airnya.

Pemuda bermarga Choi itu menatapku sebentar.

" Tumben sekali kau bertanya seperti itu? Sangat jarang sekali seorang Kim Mingyu ingin tahu tentang seorang gadis selain ibunya dan adik perempuannya.", ucap Seungcheol hyung.

Mungkin ia terkejut. Karena memang aku sangat jarang sekali membahas masalah gadis - gadis disekolah ini. Meskipun setiap hari lokerku penuh dengan surat cinta dari para gadis yang menyukaiku. Aku tak pernah merasa tertarik dengan mereka.

Tapi, rasanya gadis tadi sangat berbeda. Dia mampu membuatku penasaran dikali pertama melihatnya.

" Ayolah, hyung. Beri tahu aku siapa namanya. Aku penasaran.", aku tak pernah bisa menutupi apapun yang kurasakan pada Seungcheol hyung. Aku akan menjadi sangat blak- blakan padanya.

Kulihat Seungcheol hyung tertawa sebentar. " Kau tertarik padanya, eh? ", tanyanya.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

" Kau ingin mendekatinya, Gyu? "

" Kemungkinan sih iya, hyung. Jadi beritahu aku siapa dia.", desakku.

" Jeon Wonwoo, kelas XI - 2. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tahu? ", jawabnya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Jadi namanya Jeon Wonwoo, ya. Namanya saja manis. Apalagi wajahnya. Aku bisa gila.

" Berarti dia satu tahun diatasku, hyung? Seangkatan denganmu? ", tanyaku lagi.

" Iya. Wonwoo salah satu sahabat Jisoo-ku.", jawabnya sambil tertawa tak jelas.

Berarti aku harus memanggilnya Noona, dong?

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun jika tengah memerhatikannya. Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri ketika tengah melihatnya. Kata - kata yang ada di otakku terasa tak berfungsi ketika melihatnya tersenyum, walaupun ia jarang sekali tersenyum. Aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang tepat jika aku berada berdua bersamanya. Ingin rasanya mengungkapkan jika aku menyukainya. Tapi, rasanya sungguh berat. Haruskah aku mengambil hatiku dan mengcopy rasaku padanya?

 _-_ _I wanna pick and gather  
all sweet words for you  
They stick in my throat in front of you  
I promise to myself while drinking  
a glass of water in the morning  
I will confess what has been  
on the tip of my tongue tomorrow_ _-_ _  
_Aku akan mengumpulkan dan mengambil seluruh kata - kata manis hanya untukmu. Tapi semua itu tak mau keluar dari tenggorokanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga membuat seluruh kata - kata yang telah kurangkai hingga tak mau keluar, hm? Kau memiliki efek yang sangat besar bagiku akhir - akhir ini. Kau membuatku tak bisa tidur dengan baik. Tak bisa makan dengan baik. Tak bisa konstentrsi dengan baik. Seluruh fokusku hanya tertuju padamu sekarang. Mengamatimu, mencari tahu segala tentangmu.

" Jisoo Noona.", panggilku pada gadis bermata kucing itu.

" Ada apa, Gyu? ",tanyanya saat aku sudah berada dihadapannya.

" Noona ada waktu sore ini? "

" Kelasku selesai jam 4. Ada apa? ",

" Aku ingin mengajakmu ke cafe Jeonghan Noona. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.", pintaku.

Jisoo Noona tampak diam sebentar.

" Baiklah, Gyu.", jawabnya.

" Terimakasih, Noona."

Jarum jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul empat kurang sepuluh menit saat memasuki cafe milik sepupuku, Jeonghan Noona. Waffle dengan ice cream cokelat dan vanilla latte pesananku sudah berada dihadapanku. Pukul empat lebih sepuluh menit, namun Jisoo Noona belum datang juga.

" Mianhae, Gyu aku terlambat. Ada yang harus kuurus tadi.", ucap Jisoo Noona sambil meletakkan blazzer seragamnya. " Kau sudah menunggu lama? ", tanyanya.

" Gwenchana, Noona. Tidak juga, kok.", jawabku.

" Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? "

Aku memandang kearah Jisoo Noona dengan sedikit ragu.

" Emm.. Noona, apakah kau berteman dengan Wonwoo Sunbae? ", tanyaku pelan.

" Ya, aku sahabatnya. Dengan Jihoon juga sebenarnya. Ada apa? ", dia tanya balik padaku.

Aku terdiam sebentar.

" Bisakah Noona menceritakan sedikit tentang Jeon Wonwoo Sunbae padaku? ", pintaku dengan sedikit pelan.

Jisoo Noona memandangku tanpa ekspresi. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian gadis manis pacar Seungcheol hyung itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" Apakah kau tertarik dengan Wonwoo? ", tanyanya.

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Tapi akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepala juga

" Jadi kau menyukai Wonwoo, Kim?", goda Jisoo Noona.

" Iya aku menyukainya, Noona. Jadi bisakah Noona menceritakan tentang Wonwoo Sunbae padaku? "

" Wonwoo ituu.…."

Saat meminum air dipagi hari, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku berjanji akan mengakui apa yang kurasakan padamu. Mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai dirimu. Dan sangat berharap kau mau menerimaku. Aku sangat berharap seperti itu. Maukah kau menerimaku? Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana reaksi tubuhku ketika mengatakan hal itu padamu. Apa kau akan menerimaku, ataukah kau akan menolakku? Semoga kau akan menerimaku.

 _Should I google it?  
What to wear Where to go  
I should have studied hard like this_

Aku tak tahu kata - kata apa saja yang akan kuucapkan untuknya. Wonwoo sunbae terlalu sulit di deskripsikan dengan kata - kata. Andaikan mengatakan " Wonwoo Sunbae, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" segampang mengatakan " Aku lapar" pasti saat ini kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Memandang Wonwoo sunbae lebih dari sepuluh menit saja sudah membuatku lemas. Apalagi mengatakan aku menyukainya. Wonwoo sunbae terlalu membuatku terpesona hingga membuatku seperti ini.

Aku membuka aplikasi Youtube diponselku. Mencari inspirasi video untuk menembak Wonwoo Sunbae. Tapi sudah beberapa video yang kulihat dari tadi tak ada satupun yang membuatku tertarik.

" Aku harus bagaimana, ya tuhan. Wonwoo sunbae kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku hampir gila seperti ini."


	2. Chapter 2

_We chose each other  
and focus on by nano unit  
When I see you, it's breathtaking  
Normally I'm not like this_

Saat aku memasuki halaman sekolah, kusadari jika sekolah masih sangatlah. Kelewat sepi malahan. Jelas saja sih, ini masih pukul enam tepat. Mana ada yang berangkat diwaktu sepagi ini. Jujur saja, aku juga sangatlah jarang malah mungkin tak pernah berangkat sekolah diwaktu sepagi ini. Tapi demi Wonwoo Sunbae yang sangat manis. Aku rela bangun lebih awal hanya untuk menaruh apa yang sudah kusiapkan untuknya.

" _Wonwoo sangat menggilai jajjangmyeon dan chupa chups cola ", ucap Jisoo noona_

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Didepan loker Wonwoo Sunbae. Kuletakkan sekotak jajjangmyeon yang semalam kupesan di kedai bibi Jang dan baru kuambil tadi pagi, ditambah dua buah chupa chups rasa cola.

" Semoga kau menyukainya, Wonwoo noona."

Aku segera berlalu meninggalkan loker Wonwoo Noona, sebelum Wonwoo noona datang. Atap sekolah juga tak sama sepinya dengan halaman sekolah. Ini masih jam enam lebih lima belas, dan sekolah baru akan dimulai pukul setengah delapan nanti. Masih cukup rasanya untuk tidur diatap sekolah. Udara masih sejuk pagi ini, sangat cocok untuk tidur diatap sekolah.

 _yeppeun mal modu moaseo  
ttada jugo sipeunde  
neo- ape seomyeon jakku deureoganeun mal  
saebyeoge mureul masimyeonseo  
_Suara dering ponselku membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Soonyoung menelepon.

" Yeoboseyo? "

" Ya! Kau dimana? ", teriak Soonyoung dari seberang telepon.

" Atap.", jawabku singkat. Nyawaku rasanya masih belum terkumpul dengan sempurna.

" Lima menit lagi bel masuk, bodoh! Kau malah bersantai di atap sekolah. Dasar bodoh! "

HA? Delapan dua puluh lima. Segera saja kuambil tas dan berlari menuju kelasku.

BRUK!

Aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

" Ah, maafkan aku. Biar kubantu.", ucapku sambil mengambil buku - buku gadis itu yang berceceran karena bertabrakan denganku.

" Gwenchana. Maafkan aku juga karena tidak berhati - hati.", gadis itu menjawab dengan lembut.

Dan rasanya jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika tahu siapa yang kutabrak.

WONWOO NOONA.

" Kau, membawa buku sebanyak ini sendirian, sunbae? ", tanyaku sambil menatap Wonwoo noona yang membawa lebih dari lima buku tebal.

" Kau murid tingkat satu? ", dia malah menanyaiku balik. Ya tuhan suara Wonwoo noona lembut sekali. Aku bisa gila semakin lama bertatap muka dengan malaikat satu ini.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. " Kim Mingyu.", ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

Wonwoo noona nampak terkejut. " Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Mingyu itu? Ace tim basket sekolah ini? Omona..", ucapnya dengan mata yang membulat lucu. Aahh aku jadi gemas sendiri. " Namaku..."

" Jeon Wonwoo.", potongku sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" Kau tahu namaku? ", tanyanya.

" Kau pernah datang memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Seungcheol hyung pada saat kami ada latihan klub basket.", ucapku. " Dan mengapa ekspresimu bergitu terkejut begitu mendengar namaku, sunbae? "

" Teman - temanku sering membahas tentang dirimu. Mereka adalah fansmu."

" Begitu? ", dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Wonwoo noona. " Biar kubantu membawa buku - buku ini sunbae."

" Apa tak merepotkanmu? ", tanyanya.

" Tentu saja tidak, sunbae.", jawabku..

" Kau tahu, sunbae.", ucapku menggantung. Kulihat dia menatapku bingung.

" Kau manis, sunbae.", dan ada rona merah bersemu disekitar pipi gembil Wonwoo noona.

 _I can't take it no more  
I got something to say  
I can't take it no more  
_

Jam pelajaran olahraga kelasku dan kelas Wonwoo noona saat ini berlangsung bersamaan dilapangan sekolah. Sudah bisa kalian tebak kemana fokus pikiranku saat ini. Tentu saja pikiranku fokus pada Wonwoo noona yang saat ini tengah bercanda dengan Jisoo noona dan Jihoon noona. Dan kulihat Wonwoo noona tersenyum mendengar candaan yang dilontarkan oleh kedua temannya. Aku segera memalingkan pandanganku dari Wonwoo noona. Aku tak ingin terkena diabetes dini di umurku yang masih menginjak tujuh belas tahun karena terlalu lama menatap senyum Wonwoo noona yang terlampau manis.

Guru Kang membuat pertandingan basket antara kelasku dan kelas Wonwoo noona. Timku berhasil menang dari tim putra kelas Wonwoo noona. Dengan skor yang cukup memuaskan untuk pertandingan tidak resmi seperti ini. Saat ini giliran tim putri kelasku dan kelas Wonwoo noona yang bertanding. Kulihat Wonwoo noona masuk kedalam tim.. Pertandingan sudah berjalan lima belas menit. Pandanganu tak pernah lepas dari Wonwoo noona.

DUK

Tiba - tiba bola basket itu menghantam kepala Wonwoo noona dengan lumayan keras. Wonwoo noona limbung seketika.

" Noona. Wonwoo Noona.", aku mengguncang badan Wonwoo noona. Dia pingsan. Segera kugendong tubuh mungil Wonwoo noona menuju ruang kesehatan.

" Noona! Seokjin Noona!", aku segera memanggil petugas kesehatan sekolahku yang sudah cukup akrab denganku.

" Wae, Gyu? OMO! ", teriak Seokjin noona. " Baringkan dia disini.", suruh Seokjin noona.

Kubaringkan tubuh Wonwoo noona diranjang ruang kesehatan.

" Dia kenapa? ", tanya Seokjin noona melihat keadaan Wonwoo noona yang pingsan dan lemas. " Kau apakan dia, Gyu? ", tuduh Seokjin noona.

" Ya! Dia terkena bola basket saat olahraga tadi, noona.", bantahku.

Kulihat Seokjin noona tengah menangani Wonwoo noona. Semoga dia baik - baik saja.

" Wonwoo noona baik - baik saja, kan noona? ", tanyaku khawatir.

" Dia baik - baik saja, Gyu. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sadar.", jawaban Seokjin noona membuat hatiku sedikit lega. Setidaknya Wonwoo noona baik - baik saja.

" Tolong jaga Wonwoo sebentar, noona. Aku akan ke kantin membeli roti dan air untuk dia.", ucapanku hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Seokjin noona.

Saat aku kembali dari kantin kulihat Wonwoo noona belum siuman juga. Aku berjalan dan mendudukkan diriku dibangku disamping ranjang Wonwoo noona. Kuberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan Wonwoo noona. Kugenggam tangan Wonwoo noona. Tangannya begitu lembut dan lebih kecil dari tanganku. Sangat pas digenggaman tanganku. Kuelus perlahan tangan Wonwoo noona sebentar. Kuletakkan kembali tangan Wonwoo noona diranjang. Tak lama kurasakan tangan Wonwoo noona sedikit mulai bergerak. Mata bulat Wonwoo noona mulai sedikit terbuka secara perlahan.

" A..aku dimana? Ah kepalaku.", rintih Wonwoo noona pelan. Aku meringis menatap Wonwoo noona.

" Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, noona. Aku yakin kau masih pusing, sunbae.", ucapku lembut.

" Mingyu? ", aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

" Kau terkena lemparan bola basket cukup keras saat basket tadi, sunbae. Dan aku yang membawamu kesini.", jelasku.

Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah Wonwoo noona. Ahhh imut sekaliii..

" Gomawo, Gyu.", ucap Wonwoo noona pelan. Sangat pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

" Tak apa, sunbae."

" Noona. Panggil aku noona saja, Gyu. Jangan sunbae. Itu terlalu formal.", suara Wonwoo noona sangat - sangat menggemaskan.

" Baiklah, noona."

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan, Gyu? ", tanyanya.

Aku diam sejenak. " Mungkin kurang lebih empat jam.", jawabku. " Lima menit lagi bel pulang sekolah. Biar aku temani nanti.", tawarku.

" Aku baik - baik saja, Gyu. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu.",

Aku menghembuska napas dengan berat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan baik -baik saja dengan kondisi badan masih lemah seperti ini.

" Kau masih sangat lemah sekarang, noona. Bagaimana kalau kau nanti pingsan dijalan? Bagaimana kalau tak ada yang menolongmu? Bagaimana jika kau diapa - apakan orang asing diluar sana."

Wonwoo noona menatapku sejenak. " Kau... Menghawatirkan diriku, Gyu? ", tanya Wonwoo noona.

Dan pertanyaannya itu membuatku salah tingkah. Ahh Kim Mingyu pabo. Bagaimana kau bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan sangat jelas. Dasar pabo.

" Ah, itu. Itu, bukan begitu, noona.", sangkalku.

Aku bisa mendengar Wonwoo noona tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku. Dan itu sukses membuatku makin salah tingkah.

" Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Kim Mingyu. Dan terimakasih juga telah menolong dan menjagaku daritadi sampai sekarang.", ucapnya tulus disertai senyum manisnya yang bisa membuatku meleleh kapan saja.

Mau tak mau mendengar ucapan Wonwoo noona aku juga ikut tersenyum.

" Gwenchana, noona. Aku juga senang dan tak merasa direpotkan sama sekali karenamu.", jawabku. " Ayo kita keluar, noona. Sudah bel pulang sekolah. Kita harus mengambil tasmu dan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Dan siang itu berakhir dengan aku dan Wonwoo noona yang berjalan bersama disepanjang lorong sekolah.

\- TO BE CONTINUE -

ANNYEONGHASEYO YEOROBUUNN.…

Salam kenal buat author - author yang aku rasa sudah lebih senior daripada aku. Aku author newbie disini. Jadi aku dengan sangat minta kritik dan saran buat ff ff aku kedepan. Kalian bisa jugaa kasih pertanyaan buat aku dikolom reviews dan bakalan aku jawab di chapter selanjutnya. Kasih reviews yang banyak ya biar aku semangat selesai in cerita ini.

GAMSAHAMNIDA


	3. Chapter 3

ANNYEONGHASEYOO YEOROBUNN..

Terimakasih buat yang uda kasih reviews di chapter chapter sebelumnya. Maaf karena ceritanya masih gantung gak jelas kaya begini.

Terus kasih reviews ya..

Gomawoyoo...

\- Let's Started -

 _I can't take it no more  
I was about to write a letter  
I can't take it no more  
I can't stand it anymore_

Sampai disekolah dengan keadaan sepi sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinku kurang lebih seminggu ini. Seperti biasa aku menaruh otak bekal diloker Wonwoo noona. Kali ini berisi nasi goreng kimchi yang juga makanan kesukaannya dan jangan lupakan chupa chups cola. Semalam aku mati - matian membuat sebuah surat cinta untuk Wonwoo noona. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang sudah aku tulis. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku hanya berharap Wonwoo noona akan membacanya dan tak membuangnya. Kuletakkan box berisi nasi goreng kimchi itu didalam loker Wonwoo noona, baru diatasnya kuletakkan chupa chups dan surat berwarna baby blue hasil kerja kerasku semalam.

" Noona, semoga kau menyukainya."

Aku tak berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Aku mengantisipasi jika aku ketiduran seperti dulu karena hawa pagi sering membuatku ngantuk. Aku berjalan menuju lokerku sendiri. Aku ingat kemarin masih ada persediaan susu kotak. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat ketika membuka lokerku sendiri adalah penuh dengan tumpukan surat cinta dari para gadis yang menamakan diri mereka fans Kim Mingyu. Aku terkekeh. Membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi mereka jika tahu idolanya telah menyukai orang lain.

Aku mengumpulkan surat - surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tasku. Lalu kuambil susu cokelat kemasan kotak yang masih tersisa satu itu. Dan aku berjalan menuju lapangan basket indoor. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh, mungkin saja Seungcheol hyung sudah datang. Seungcheol hyung adalah sepupuku. Sejak kecil kami sudah sangatlah dekat dan beruntungnya kami mempunyai hobi yang sama.

Benar apa dugaanku, Seungcheol hyung pasti sudah disekolah. Dia bersama Jisoo dan Jihoon noona serta sahabat bodohku, Kwon Soonyoung.

" Hai, hyung.", sapaku. Mereka berempat melihatku dan tersenyum.

" Hai, Gyu. Tumben kau sudah disekolah? ", tanya Seungcheol hyung.

" Kau tak tahu hyung dia sudah seminggu ini berangkat pagi - pagi hanya untuk menaruh kotak bekal makanan dan chupa chups di loker Wonwoo noona.", aku menatap Soonyoung horor. Kalau dia bukan sahabatku sejak masih memakai popok mungkin dia sudah tewas ditanganku saat ini juga.

" Dasar ember! ", desisku sambil melemparkan kotak susuku yang sudah habis isinya.

" Kau benar - benar serius menyukai Wonwoo, Gyu? ", tanya Jisoo noona.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku seadanya.

" Teruslah berjuang, Gyu. Dan saranku, jangan memberikan Wonwoo kode yang terlalu rumit padanya. Dia bukan orang yang peka.", imbuh Jihoon noona.

" Kalau kau ingin kode - kodean denganku tak apa, Gyu. Aku sangat peka dengan hal seperti itu.", canda Soonyoung.

" Dasar bodoh.", dan kami tertawa karena ucapan Soonyoung.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menghampiri kami. Demi Tuhan, apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo noona sampai dia berkeringat seperti itu? Tunggu dulu, itu bukannya kotak bekal buatanku lengkap dengan chupa chups dan SURAT DARIKU.

" Wonnie, kau kenapa? ", tanya Jisoo noona.

Wonwoo noona mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jisoo noona.

" Jis, Hoon, Cheol kau tahu. Aku mendapatkan kotak bekal lagi. Dan kali ini terdapat surat cinta diatasnya. Ahhh.. Aku jadi makin penasaran siapa orang baik yang mau membuatkanku kotak bekal setiap pagi."

Seungcheol hyung langsung menatapku. Dan aku hanya bingung mau memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Yang jelas aku sangat gugup sekarang.

" Kira - kira dia seperti apa, ya? Apa dia tampan? Atau jangan - jangan dia pendek, hitam dan gendut? Ahhh jangan sampai seperti itu."

Jisoo, Jihoon noona dan Seungcheol hyung serta Soonyoung terkikik mendengar ucapan lucu Wonwoo noona.

Aku sangat tampan noona. Apa kau tak bisa melihatku, eh? Aku tinggi, tampan, aku tak hitam hanya tan, dan tentunya AKU TIDAK GENDUT.

" Eh, ada Mingyu? Hai Gyu? ", sepertinya dia baru menyadari keberadaanku. Jelas saja aku sedari tadi hanya diam. Hei Wonwoo noona tolong berhentilah tersenyum manis seperti itu.

" Oh? Hai noona.", jawabku kikuk

 _Does she love me  
Does she love me not?_

Lorong sekolah sangat sepi. Jelas saja, ini masih jam pelajaran sekolah dan belum waktunya istirahat. Aku berjalan sendirian menuju keperpustakaan sekolah. Guru Kim memintaku untuk mengambil kertas hasil ujian kelasku yang tertinggal disana.

" Annyeonghaseyo.", sapaku pada guru penjaga perpustakaanku. " Permisi, saem. Apakah anda bisa menunjukkanku dimana guru Kim meletakkan kertas hasil ujian kemarin? Beliau mengatakan kalau kertas hasil ujian tertinggal di perpustakaan.", ucapku sopan.

" Ah, kau disuruh guru Kim mengambil kertas hasil ujian? Kau cari saja rak buku tentang pelajaran biologi. Guru Kim meletakkannya dimeja dibalik rak itu kemarin.", jelasnya.

" Arraseo, saem. Gamsahamnida. "

Aku segera menncari rak buku tentang biologi.

" Ah, itu dia. Kertasnya ada di meja belakang rak.….."

" Wonwoo.…. noona.", tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat melihat apa yang baru saja kulihat. Hatiku rasanya remuk seketika. Wonwoo noona sedang bercanda bersama seorang pria, dan dia memakan bekal yang telah kubuat bersama pria itu.

" Mingyu? Apa yang kau lakukan diperpustakaan sekolah di jam pelajaran seperti ini? Kau bolos ya? ", ucapnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Rasanya airmataku ingin meleleh saja.

" Aku disuruh mengambil kertas hasil ujian guru Kim. ", tanpa sadar nada bicaraku berubah menjadi dingin. Segera kuambil kertas hasil ujian itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku tak bisa berada disini terus dengan disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu.

Saat kembali kekelas rasanya pikiranku sangat kacau. Aku tak bisa mencerna apa yang guru Kim terangkan. Ocehan Soonyoung disebelahku tak kutanggapi sama sekali. Aku masih terus saja memikirkan tentang Wonwoo noona dan pria itu. Cara pria itu menatap Wonwoo noona sangat dapat menjelaskan jika pria itu menaruh perhatian pada Wonwoo noona. Apa pria itu pacar Wonwoo noona? Tapi Jisoo noona mengatakan jika Wonwoo noona tidak mempunyai pacar. Lalu siapa pria itu? Pikiranku benar - benar kacau sekarang. Aku tak pernah sampai seperti ini. Kutelungkupkan kepalaku kemeja.

" Kim Mingyu, kau baik - baik saja? ", suara guru Kim membuatku mengangkat kepalaku pelan - pelan. Aku benar - benar pusing sekarang.

" Saya pusing, saem. Kepala saya berat. Bolehkah saya istirahat di ruang kesehatan? ", jawabku.

" Baiklah. Kwon Soonyoung, kau antarkan Kim Mingyu ke ruang kesehatan.", perintah guru Kim.

" Tak usah, saem. Saya ke ruang kesehatan sendiri saja.", tolakku pelan.

" Baiklah. Hati - hati."

Aku meninggalkan kelas dengan kepala yang sangat berat dan pusing. Kenapa rasanya ruang kesehatan menjadi sangat jauh seperti ini? Aku berhenti entah dimana. Tanganku kugunakan untuk menyangga tubuhku di dinding. Satu tanganku lainnya memegang kepelaku sambil memijit pelan pelipisku, berharap pusingku setidaknya sedikit berkurang agar aku bisa berjalan dengan baik menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah. Pandanganku maki memburam. Tubuhku makin lemas. Kepalaku makin berat dan pusing.

" Ya! Kim Mingyu! ", seseorang meneriakkan namaku sebelum pandanganku benar - benar gelap dan aku tak bisa merasakan apapun.

"Argh! ", rintihku. Mataku kubuka perlahan. Mencoba membiasakan pandanganku dengan sinar lampu. Kepalaku masih berdenyut sakit.

" Ya! Kau baik - baik saja? ", tiba - tiba Seungcheol hyung datang dari luar ruang kesehatan sambil membawa tas sekolahku.

" Kepalaku berdenyut. Dan perasaanku tak baik - baik saja, hyung.", ucapku pelan.

Seungcheol hyung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi disebelahku. " Kalau kau memang tak sehat. Jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti ini, Gyu. Jangan membuat orang - orang disekitarmu khawatir padamu sampai seperti ini. Kau benar - benar membuatku kalut tadi."

Aku memandang Seungcheol hyung dengan rasa bersalah. Seungcheol hyung benar - benar menjagaku dengan baik.

" Gomawo, hyung. Dan maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir. ", jawabku pelan.

" Kau bisa menceritakan apa masalahmu padaku ketika kita sampai dirumah, Gyu. Ayo pulang. Biar Soonyoung yang membawa motormu pulang. Kau pulang bersamaku. Kajja. "

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen kuhabiskan dengan memandang jalanan kota Seoul yang siang ini tak cukup padat. Pikiranku kembali melayang pada kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan napasku dengan berat. Berharap kejadian di perpustakaan itu tak pernah terjadi.

" Gyu? Kim Mingyu! ", suara Seungcheol hyung memecah lamunanku.

" Waeyo hyung? "

" Ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai. Kau mau terus - terusan disini? "

Kupandangi sekelilingku. Aku baru menyadari jika sudah berada di basemant apartementku..

" Arraseo hyung."

Aku segera menuju kamar dan mengganti seragamku dengan baju biasa. Aku berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Kulihat Seungcheol hyung sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami berdua. Kududukkan badanku di kursi dapur. Kepalaku sudah tak seberat tadi.

" Kau harusnya beristirahat dikamar, Gyu. Kau masih sakit. Dan kusarankan kau besok tak usah pergi kesekolah. Dan aku tak menerima bantahan apapun.", tegasnya sambil menata makan malam untuk kami berdua.

Aku mengambil bagian nasiku menyuapkannya sedikit kedalam mulutku. " Kau memperlakukanku seperti bayi, hyung.", protesku kecil.

Seungcheol hyung hanya tertawa kecil.

" Kau tetap seperti anak kecil jika dirumah, Gyu. Kau hanya bersikap cool dan keren jika disekolah dan dihadapan Wonwoo saja."

Aku meletakkan sumpitku keatas meja mendengar Seungcheol hyung menyebutkan satu nama yang sangat ingin kuhindari.

" Waeyo? Kau ada masalah dengan Wonwoo? ", tanya Seungcheol hyung.

Aku tak langsung menjawabnya. Aku memilih diam sejenak.

" Gyu? ", panggil Seungcheol hyung.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap Seungcheol hyung. Kakak sepupuku itu hanya balas menatapku bingung.

" Aku tak ada masalah dengannya. Hanya saja.…", aku menjeda sejenak. Aku menghela napas sejenak. " Aku melihatnya dengan seseorang pria tadi pagi. Ketika aku disuruh guru Kim mengambil kertas hasil ujian. Aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bersama seorang pria, mereka sepertinya habis memakan bekal yang telah kuletakkan di lokernya. Itu membuatku sakit.", jelasku.

" Kau tak mengenali siapa pemuda yang bersama dengan Wonwoo saat itu? "

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

" Tenanglah, Gyu. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Kau masih sakit. Istirahatlah dengan baik."

Aku merasakan perutku mual. Sangat - sangat mual. Aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Semua makanan yang kumakan satu hari ini keluar bercampur lendir. Kepalaku menjadi pusing kembali. Aku hampir sepuluh menit berada dikamar mandi. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku melihat Seungcheol hyung menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang, Gyu. Tak ada penolakan."

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Terbaring dirumah sakit dengan infus ditangan. Typhus dan maagku kambuh kembali. Dan aku harus mendengar Seungcheol hyung menceramahiku karena lebih memilih membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Wonwoo noona hingga melupakan sarapanku.

\- T B C -


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 HADIIIRRRR.…..! /yeay Mansae/

Terimakasih untuk reviewsnya. Kalian sangat - sangat membantuku dalam menyelesaikan ff gajelas ini hahaha...

Terimakasih juga buat saran - sarannya, ya..

Kalau kalian ingin bertanya apapun tentang aku silahkan tinggalkan pertanyaan kalian di kolom reviews yaaaa...

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAA.…/bow bareng meanie/

 _Appeared magically on one fine day  
Took my heart and attracted  
my eyes, you're a grabber  
What I wanted to say is_

Seharian hanya terbaring di kasur rumah sakit terasa sangat membosankan bagiku. Aku yang biasanya hyperactive kini dipaksa untuk diam dan beristirahat total karena typhus dan maagku sudah parah. Sedari tadi aku hanya mengganti - ganti channel televisi, tak ada yang membuatku tertarik. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore, waktunya pulang sekolah. Mungkin setelah ini Seungcheol hyung akan kemari. Aku sengaja tak memperbolehkan Seungcheol hyung untk memberi tahu kedua orangtuaku yang berada di Anyang. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka terlalu khawatir padaku. Karena menurutku aku baik - baik saja.

Pintu ruanganku terbuka, kepala Seungcheol hyung menyembul dari balik pintu.

" Masuklah, hyung. Kau seperti pencuri jika seperti itu.", ucapku.

Seungcheol hyung masuk diikuti Jisoo noona, Jihoon noona, Soonyoung, dan.…. Wonwoo noona. Kenapa dia harus ikut, sih? Padahal aku sudah berpikir positif, setidaknya aku dirawat dirumah sakit aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku dari Wonwoo noona. Mungkin aku bisa sekalian move on darinya. Tapi, itu masih terlalu impossible untukku.

Aku membuang muka. Mengalihkan pandanganku agar tak memandang Wonwoo noona. Hatiku masih terlalu sakit jika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dan sekarang orang yang secara tak langsung ikut andil dalam sakit hatiku ada dihadapanku.

" Kau baik - baik saja, Gyu? ", aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala pertanyaan dari Jisoo noona. Aku terlalu malas untuk membuka suaraku.

" Kau tau, rasanya seperti orang bodoh ketika aku sendirian dikelas tak ada kau.", keluh Soonyoung.

Aku memandang datar sahabat berambut biruku itu. " Kau memang bodong. Kau harus sadar itu.", jawabku malas yang dibalas timpukan kulit jeruk dari Soonyoung.

" Gyu, aku tinggal membeli makaanan untuk makan malam dulu. Kau disini bersama Wonwoo dulu.", ucapan Seungcheol hyung membuatku tersedak jeruk yang sedang kukunyah.

" Mwo? Apa maksudmu, hyung? ", tanyaku ketus.

Aku tahu Wonwoo noona langsung memandangku kaget setelah aku mendengar kata - kataku barusan. Aku tak perduli. Aku tak ingin lagi perduli padanya. Aku tak ingin lagi sakit hati terus - menerus karena perhatian padanya. Jika memang Wonwoo noona sudah memilih kekasih, bukannya aku harus menjauh. Aku bukan perusak hubungan orang.

" Jangan membantahku! ", kenapa Seungcheol hyung sekarang ini serung mengatakan kata - kata itu, sih?

Dan akhirnya aku berada satu ruangan dengan Wonwoo noona tanpa orang lain. Jika dulu sebelum kejadian itu, mungkin aku akan sangat senang. Meskipun tak bisa kupungkiri dalam hati kecilku yang paling dalam masih ada rasa senang yang terbersit ketika memandang wajah Wonwoo noona saat ini.

" Kau baik - baik saja, Gyu? ", tanya Wonwoo noona pelan.

" Seperti yang kau lihat, noona. Aku baik - baik saja.", jawabku.

Tak ada suara lagi antara kami setelah itu.

Awh, mual pada perutku kembali terasa. Sial! Seungcheol hyung sedang tak ada disini pula. Apa aku harus meminta tolong pada Wonwoo noona? Hanya dia yang bersamaku diruangan ini. It's okay Kim Mingyu. Daripada kau harus muntah di kasur, itu lebih tidak lucu lagi.

" Wonwoo noona, kau bisa membantuku membawakan infusku? Kurasa aku ingin muntah sekarang.", pintaku pelan.

Wonwoo noona nampak terkejut dan segera membantuku berdiri. Dan benar saja, begitu berada didepan wastafel aku langsung memuntahkan seluruh makananku tadi pagi. Ugh, perutku rasanya melilit. Aku menghentikan muntahku saat kurasa tangan Wonwoo noona memijat pelan tengkukku. Ya tuhan noona, jangan sampai aku gagal untuk melupakanmu.

" Sudah lebih baik, Gyu? ", aku hanya mengangguk. Kubasuh sekitar mulutku dengan air.

Wonwoo noona memegang sebelah lenganku dengan erat. Noona, tolong aku bisa gagal melupakanmu jika kau seperti ini.

" Loh kau kenapa, Gyu? ", kulihat Seungcheol hyung dan yang lainnya baru saja kembali saat kami berdua keluar dari kamar mandi. Seungcheol hyung langsung menghampiriku dan menggantikan posisi Wonwoo noona.

" Dia memuntahkan seluruh makannya, Cheol.", Wonwoo noona yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Seungcheol hyung.

Aku kembali berbaring diranjangku. Perutku rasanya masih melilit dan sangat sakit. Kucoba memejamkan mataku. Baru saja aku mencoba untuk sedikit rileks. Seseorang menyentuh bahuku. Saat kubuka matakau, dapat kulihat Wonwoo noona mengulurkan sebotol minyak kayu putih kepadaku. Mau tak mau aku menerimanya.

" Gomawo, noona."

Ruang rawatku kini penuh dengan candaan dari Soonyoung dan Seungcheol hyung. Aku bisa menangkap beberapa kali Wonwoo noona memandang kearahku meskipun cuma sekilas. Dan sekarang aku jadi bimbang sendiri. Antara move on dan melupakan Wonwoo noona atau terus saja dengan perasaan ini dan menunggu Wonwoo noona putus dari kekasihnya.

" Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu.", ucapan Wonwoo noona membuat kami terdiam dari aktivitas kami.

" Arraseo."

Aku hanya menatap kosong punggung mungil Wonwoo noona yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

" Aku tahu kau patah hati, Gyu.", suara Jisoo noona emecah lamunanku. Aku segera menatap gadis bermata kucing yang hampir setahun ini menjadi kekasih Seungcheol hyung itu.

" Apa maksudmu, noona? ", tanyaku pura - pura tak mengerti. " Dan jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu padaku, noona. Aku baik - baik saja.", Jisoo noona menatapku dengan pandangan mengkasihaniku. Hey, aku ini namja. Aku tak menangis ketika melihat Wonwoo noona bersama pria lain kemarin.

Jisoo noona nampak menghela napas berat. " Kau melihatnya dengan seorang pria di perpusatakaan kemarin siang, kan? ", aku langsung menatap kearah Seungcheol hyung begitu Jisoo noona menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" Ya! Aku tak mengatakan apapun pada Jisoo.", sangkal Seungcheol hyung.

" Wonwoo yang mengatakannya padaku dan Jihoon kemarin. Dia juga mengungkapkan satu rahasia besar yang pasti akan kau ketahui jika sudah waktunya kau tahu nanti.", aku hanya menatap bingung pada Jisoo noona dan mengendikkan bahuku tak peduli.

" Kau masih menyukainya, kan Gyu? ", tanya Jihoon noona.

" Aku masih menyukainya, noona. Ah, aniya. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Wonwoo noona. Tapi aku bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain jika ternyata orang yang kusuka telah memiliki kekasih. Aku akan mundur secara perlahan. Aku tau pasti akan terasa sangat berat dan menyakitkan bagiku. Tapi, itulah yang harus kulakukan. Aku ingin melihat Wonwoo noona bahagia. Akan lebih baik lagi jika dia tak mengetahui perasaanku padanya.", jelasku.

Seungcheol hyung menepuk pelan bahuku.

" Jangan menyerah pada perasaanmu, Gyu. Kau belum menanyakan sendiri pada Wonwoo apakah namja yang bersamanya kemarin adalah kekasihnya apa bukan.", saran Soonyoug dengan mulut penuh potato chips.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatku itu. Benar juga apa yang mahkluk biru itu katakan. Aku belum menanyakan sendiri pada Wonwoo noona siapa namja itu. Kau pecundang sekali Kim Mingyu.

" Sepertinya aku harus pamit sekarang. Aku sudah dijemput di bawah.", Wonwoo noona kembali masuk keruanganku. Gadis manis itu mengambil tas sekolahnya. " Aku pamit duluan teman - teman. Dan cepat sembuh Mingyu.", ucapnya.

" Terimakasih, noona.", balasku.

 _Pills for cold  
Meals for hunger  
Me for you I wanna define you  
as me like this on the dictionary  
By the way what should I do today?_

Hari ketiga aku terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Sedikit banyak aku merindukan sekolah dan kegiatanku sehari - hari. Dan sudah tiga hari aku tak membuat kotak bekal untuk Wonwoo noona. Kegiatanku selama terbaring dirumah sakit hanya menonton tv, makan, tidur, dan terus saja seperti itu. Kemarin hanya Seungcheol hyung saja yang menjengukku dan menemaniku.

" Argh bosaannnnn..….",teriakku. Semoga saja teriakkanku tak sampai membuat seluruh isi rumah sakit ini berlari menuju keruanganku. Aku mengambil bantalku dan menutupkannya kekepalaku.

" Annyeonghaseyoo..", seseorang masuk kedalam kamarku. Otomatis aku mengangkat bantalku dan melihat siapa yang datang.

" Hai, Gyu! ", sapa Wonwoo noona. Sepertinya Tuhan benar - benar tak mengizinkanku untuk melupakan gadis manis dihadapanku ini.

" Annyeong noona.", balasku.

Gadis itu meletakkan beberapa buah - buahan di dalam kulkas. Aku hanya memerhatikan gadis itu dalam diam.

" Noona... Sendirian? ",tanyaku pelan.

" Aniya.", jawabnya. " Kau sudah makan, Gyu? ", sepertinya Wonwoo noona ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Sudah...", aku memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatku. " Dua jam yang lalu.", lanjutku.

" Arraseo, setelah ini aku akan membelikanmu makanan."

Wonwoo noona seperti seorang gadis yang tengah merawat kekasihnya yang sedang sakit. Andai saja aku adalah kekasihnya. Aih, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki Wonwoo noona sebagai kekasihku. Bicara soal kekasih, mumpung disini hanya ada aku dan Wonwoo noona. Mengapa tak kutanyakan saja padanya siapa namja yang bersamanya di perpustakaan waktu itu.

" Noona, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu? ", ucapku pelan.

Gadis itu memandangku sebentar dan tersenyum.

" Silahkan."

" Noona, siapa namja yang.…..", belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku. Pintu ruanganku dibuka dari luar.

" Annyeonghaseyo."

NAMJA ITU. Namja yang bersama Wonwoo noona saat diperpustakaan. Berarti Wonwoo noona pergi menjengukku bersama namja ini? Hatiku menjadi tak karuan kembali. Bagaimana kau bisa setega itu padaku, noona?

" Kau sudah disini. ", ucap Wonwoo noona saat melihat namja itu masuk kedalam ruang rawatku.

" Kau jaga Mingyu sebentar, aku akan kebawah membeli makanan.",

APALAGI INI? Wonwoo noona meninggalkanku berdua hanya dengan namja ini? Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.

Dan akhirnya Wonwoo noona benar - benar pergi menyisakan aku dan namja sialan itu berdua diruanganku. Aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada layar televisi. Mencoba menenangkan hatiku yang sedang tak karuan.

" Jadi, kau yang bernama Kim Mingyu? ", tanya namja itu dan aku hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

" Kau namja yang membuat perhatian Wonwoo padaku berkurang dengan sangat drastis.", ucapan namja itu membuatku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

\- T B C -


	5. Chapter 5

ANNYEONHASEYO CARAT-DEUL? Mungkin juga ada yang dari fandom lain, ya? Hallo yaa! Dapet salam + cium dari Bbywu, nih. BHAHAHA.

Btw,MAKASEEHH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH KASIH REVIEWSNYA BUAT FF INI. Aassdfghjkl I can't describe anything again. Cieelahh:333

Kemaren ada yang minta dari sudut pandangnya Wonu ya? Bentar ya bertahan sama sudut pandangnya Mingyu dulu, ya? Ntar pasti dikasih dari sudut pandangnya Wonu, okey?:))

\- LET'S READ THIS STORY -

 _Don't take this the wrong way  
But I can't see but you  
Your so ice ice baby  
At the same time You melt me down  
Just can't get enough  
I wanna show u me without hiding anything_

" Kau namja yang membuat perhatian Wonwoo padaku berkurang dengan sangat drastis.", ucapan namja itu membuatku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Namja itu berjalan mendekta kerarah ranjangku. Aku semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Sebenarnya namja ini kenapa? Menakutkan. ", pikirku dalam hati.

Ketika namja itu telah berdiri disamping ranjangku, dia menatapku dengan lekat. Ditatap seperti itu, mau tak mau aku menjadi risih. Tatapannya benar - benar menakutkan.

" Kau tau, semenjak Wonwoo kenal dan dekat denganmu, dia selalu membicarakanmu. Setiap saat, dimanapun, dan kapanpun. Selalu Mingyu ini, Mingyu itu. Telingaku sampai bosan mendengarnya. Karena Wonwoo hampir setiap hari selalu membicarakanmu.", celotehnya.

Kenapa namja aneh ini malah curhat padaku?

" Tapi, jika kuperhatikan dirimu juga tidak terlalu jelek - jelek juga. Standarlah. "

Kalau sedang tidak sakit mungkin aku akan menyuumpal mulut namja aneh ini dengan apapun yang ada didekatku. Beruntunglah kau sekarang karena aku sedang sakit. Dia buta atau bagaimana, sih? Namja setampan diriku dibilang standar? Aku adalah pangeran sekolah. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan jika aku standar. Dasar gila!

Tunggu dulu, dia tadi berkata apa? Wonwoo noona sering membicarakanku dengan namja ini? Sebenarnya siapa sih namja aneh bin ajaib ini?

" Kau menyukai, Wonwoo, kan? ", kan namja ini terus saja berceloteh.

Aku menatap namja itu dengan tatapan datar dan bosan. Sedangkan dia menatapku dengan cengiran yang menjijikkan menurutku.

" Jawab aku. Kau menyukai Wonwoo, kan? ", desaknya.

" Aniya.", jawabku singkat.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang? Kau buta atau gimana? Bagaimana kau bisa tak menyukai gadis secantik dan semanis Wonwoo, ha? ", teriaknya.

Aku memandangnya datar.

" Aku mencintai, Wonwoo. Bukan menyukainya.", ucapku dengan pandangan lurus kearah TV.

Aku tak mau melihat bagaimana reaksi namja aneh itu. Terserahnya mau bagaimana. Aku hanya berusaha jujur akan apa yang kurasakan. Apa salahnya? Yah, walaupun dengan jujurku tak akan mengubah apapun. Ingat, Wonwoo milik namja ini.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas ketika ingat bahwa Wonwoo noona sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Ditambah lagi kekasihnya sedang berada disebelahku. Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai namja aneh dan berisik seperti dia, noona?

" Ka.. Kau... Apa yang kau katakan, tadi? Kau.. Mencintai Wonwoo? ", namja itu seperti tercekat setelah mendengar apa yang aku katakan tadi.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Namja ini sebenarnya kenapa?

" Akhirnya perasaan Wonwoo terbalas. Yihiiii.… Aku hanya tinggal menunggu traktiran dari kalian saja.", aku semakin menatap bingung kearah namja. Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Peraasaan Wonwoo terbalas? Wonwoo noona juga menyukaiku? Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Namja aneh ini bukannya kekasih Wonwoo noona? Aku menjadi bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dikatakan namja ini.

Sedangkan namja ini masih saja menampilkan senyumannya yang menakutkan menurutku.

" Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa? ", aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya.

" Eh, kau belum mengenalku? Apa aku belum mengenalkan diriku padamu? ", tanyanya dengan memasang wajah bodohnya itu. Untung disekitarku tidak ada botol atau sejenisnya. Jika benda - benda itu ada disekitarku mungkin kepala namja ini sudah benjol.

" Kau tau? Kau hanya mengoceh tak jelas sedari tadi.", ucapku dengan sebal.

Namja aneh ini terkekeh. " Oke, akan kujelaskan siapa diriku. Namaku Kim Hanbin. Lahir tanggal 22 Oktober 1996. Aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganmu dan Wonwoo beberapa hari yang lalu. Oh iya aku ingat, kita pernah bertemu saat aku dan Wonwoo sedang ada diperpustakaa, kan? Dan aku sepupu Wonwoo. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan atau ingin kau ketahui dariku? ", Dia tadi mengatakan apa? Sepupu Wonwoo noona? Sepupu? Berarti.… Wonwoo noona tidak memiliki kekasih?

" Kau.… Sepupu Wonwoo noona? ", aku hanya mencoba untuk memastikan. Siapa tahu namja ini berbohong.

" Aku sepupunya. Kenapa ? Kau tak percaya jika aku dan Wonwoo bersaudara? ", tanyanya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Belum sempat Hanbin menjawab pertanyaanku. Pintu ruanganku dibuka oleh seseorang. Dan masuklah Wonwoo noona dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik.

" Kau sudah datang.", Hanbin segera membantu Wonwoo noona membawa kantong plastik itu.

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Antreannya sungguh seperti ular..", keluh Wonwoo noona. Bibir plumnya mengerucut dengan sangat menggemaskan.

" Aku harus pergi sebentar, Wonwoo - ya. Jinhwan noona mengajakku pergi, jadi aku harus menjemputnya.", ucap Hanbin setelah melihat ponselnya.

Wonwoo noona menatap kearah Hanbin. " Arraseo, aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti. Sampaikan salamku pada Jinhwan eonnie, Hanbin - ya." Hanbin mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Wonwoo noona.

" Aku pergi dulu. Cepat sembuh, Gyu. ", pamit Hanbin dan hanya kujawab dengan anggukkan kepala. Aku masih shock dengan perkataan Hanbin tadi. Dia dan Wonwoo adalah sepupu?

" Noona? ", panggilku pada Wonwoo noona yang sedang mengeluarkan berbagai macam snack dan beberapa makanan dari kantong plastik yang tadi dibawanya.

"Apa, Gyu? ", Ya Tuhan, suaranya lembut sekali.

" Itu tadi. Maksudku Hanbin itu sepupumu? ", aku bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Wonwoo noona menatapku dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

Wonwoo noona menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajah manisnya. " Iya, Hanbin adalah sepupuku. Kita pernah bertemu saat kau mengambil kertas hasil ujian Kim saem, kan? Dia baru saja pindah beberapa hari yang lalu kesekolah kita.", kata - kata Wonwoo noona hampir persis dengan kata - kata yang diucapkan Hanbin tadi.

Rasanya seperti ada beban berat yang terangkat dari pikiranku. Rasanya sesak yang beberapa hari ini kupendam, menguap seketika. Tergantikan dengan rasa lega yang luar biasa. Fakta bahwa Wonwoo dan Hanbin adalah saudara sepupu membuatku legaa luar biasa. Akhinya masih ada kesempatan untukku mendekati Wonwoo noona. Dan melihat Wonwoo noona menemaniku saat tengah terbaring dirumah sakit seperti ini membuat hatiku berbunga.

Wonwoo noona berjalan mendekat kearahku sambil membawa semangkuk jajjangmyeon, dan menyodorkannya untukku.

" Makanlah.", kuambil jajjangmyeon dari Wonwoo noona. Mendudukkan tubuhku dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, dan mulai memakan jajjangmyeon itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang rawat ini. Rasanya sangatlah aneh dengan keadaan sepi.

" Kau kapan akan keluar dari rumah sakit? ", pertanyaan dari Wonwoo noona membuat kami terlepas dari suasana sepi yang sangat menyebalkan.

Aku menatap kearah Wonwoo noona yang tengah lahap memakan jajjangmyeon miliknya. Sepertinya ia tak sadar jika saus jajjangmyeonnya sampai mengenai pipi gembilnya itu. Aku mengambil tissue yang ada di meja sebelah ranjangku. Kuhapus saus jajjang yang ada dipipi Wonwoo noona. Dan bisa kalian tebak, rona merah pada pipinya langsung menjalar begitu saja. Argh, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo noona yang memerah seperti ini.

" Mungkin lusa aku sudah bisa keluar dari sini. Wae? Kau merindukanku, noona? ", godaku. Dan wajah manis Wonwoo noona benar - benar semerah tomat sekarang. Aih, she so cute.

" Noona, kalau aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau harus mau pergi denganku, arra? Dan aku tak menerima penolakan apapun darimu.", sebenarnya aku tengah mengajaknya atau sedang memaksanya? Aih molla..

" Kau bilang apa, Gyu? "

" Wonwoo noona yang manis, kalau Kim Mingyu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau harus mau pergi dengan seorang pangeran sekolah bernama Kim Mingyu, arrachi? Dan seorang Kim Mingyu itu sangat tampan, tinggi, dan tidak gendut. Jadi kau harus mau, okey? Kim Mingyu tidak menerima penolakan apapun."

Sore itu berakhir dengan Wonwoo noona yang memukulku dengan guling karena aku telah sukses membuat wajahnya merah padam. Rasanya aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo noona seperti ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagiku.

 _Wonwoo noona, tolong bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan segera menjadikanmu kekasihku setelah aku keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Tunggu aku, noona. Saranghae -_ _ **Kmg**_

 _Dasar Kim Mingyu bodoh! Berani - beraninya dia membuat wajahku memerah seperti ini. Dan sampai kapan aku harus berharap kau akan mengatakan jika kau menyukaiku, bodoh?! Mingyu - ya, saranghae. - J_ _ **ww**_

 _ **TBC**_ dengan tidak elitnya pemirsahh.…

Chapter depan bakal dari sudut pandang Wonwoo yaaa... SETUJU?!

Aku mau buat ff baru, ada yang mau request siapa OTP nya? Aku pinginnya nulis Cheolsoo ( Seungcheol X Jisoo ), ada yang suka juga gak?

Kalau mau request OTP nya bilang yaaa..

Oh ya ada yang baca wattpad? Kalau iya baca juga ff ku di wattpad ya. Ada ff JunYer ( Goo Junhoe iKON X Yeri RV )

GAMSAHAMNIDA ARIGATOU XIEXIE TERIMAKASIH THANK YOU MATUR SUWUN.

\- BBYWU-


	6. Chapter 6

ANNYEONGHASEYOOO...

Bbywu kembali.. Pingin bilang TERIMAKASIH sebesar - besarnya buat kalian yang uda ngasih reviews, kalian yang uda baca ff ku. Rasanya seneng pake banget waktu liat reviews dari kalian. I just wanna say thank you buat kalian semua yang secara gak langsung bikin aku semangat nulis ff abal ini.

Buat yang bingung kenapa di chapter kemarin aku pilih Kim Hanbin yang jadi sepupu Wonu. Karena aku sendiri juga bingung mau aku kasih siapa. Kalo Junhui rasanya uda terlalu mainstream. Dan karena akhir - akhir ini aku lagi seneng sama iKON, so nama Hanbinlah yang terlintas di otakku. Buat yang gasuka kenapa aku masukkin Hanbin di ff ini, aku bener - bener minta maaf, ya. /bow/

Dan di chapter ini bakalan aku turutin yang minta dari sudut pandang Jeon Wonwoo.

So, let's read this story..

\- LET'S READ -

 _I am counting flower  
petals for all day long  
Does he love me  
Does he love me not?  
What will the petals answer to me?_

[ JEON WONWOO ALL POV'S ]

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh ketika aku turun dari motor Hanbin. Semenjak Hanbin bersekolah disini, aku tak lagi berangkat dengan menggunakan bus. Namja bodoh yang sialnya sepupuku itu selalu memaksaku untuk berangkat bersama dengan alasan jika dia berangkat sendiri tak ada yang menemaninya berbicara. Dasar Kim Hanbin bodoh.

" Kau ada kelas tambahan apa tidak? ", tanya Hanbin yang tiba - tiba berada disampingku. Aku memang tak pernah menunggunya. Jadi ketika kami tiba di sekolah atau tempat apapun, aku selalu berjalan meninggalkannya yang pastinya masih repot dengan rambutnya. Aku bukan Jinhwan eonnie - kekasih Hanbin - yang akan menunggu Hanbin yang bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari lima menit untuk merapihkan rambutnya yang katanya lepek setelah memakai helm. Dia bahkan lebih repot daripada diriku ataupun Jinhwan eonnie.

" Ada. Jam tiga sampai setengah lima. ", jawabku.

" Kau tak apa kalau pulang sendiri? Orang tuaku akan ke Seoul bersama Hanbyul nanti sore. Aku harus menjemput mereka. ", ujarnya.

" Hanbyul akan kesini? Yes, aku akan mengajaknya bermain di apartemenku nanti. Mumpung Junhoe belum kembali ke Seoul.", sorakku senang sambil membayangkan bagaimana senangnya ketika nanti aku bertemu Hanbyul. Aku sangat ingin memiliki seorang adik perempuan semanis Hanbyul, apalagi Hanbyul masih berusia tiga tahun. Sedangkan Junhoe sama sekali tak ada manis - manisnya, dan adik kandungku itu lebih muda dua tahun dariku. Lebih banyak yang mengira aku dan Bohyuk adalah sepasang kekasih daripada sepasang adik kakak jika kami sedang pergi berdua.

" Jangan memonopoli Hanbyul dariku, Jeon. Kau dan Junhoe sama saja.", sungut Hanbin kesal. Karena memang, jika aku dan Junhoe bertemu Hanbyul, bisa dipastikan Hanbin tak akan mendapat waktu dengan Hanbyul walaupun hanya sebentar.

" Sister complex, eoh.", ejekku.

Dan kami berdua tertawa bersama. Sebelum akhirnya Hanbin memasuki kelasnya. Sedangkan aku berjalan menuju lokerku untuk menaruh beberapa barang. Kulihat lokerku dengan tak bersemangat. Rasa hampa tiba - tiba terlintas dalam hatiku melihat lokerku yang hanya berisi buku - buku pelajaran. Sudah beberapa hari ini tak kudapati box makan siang dilokerku serta dua chupa chups rasa cola favoritku. Ketika aku mendapat box makan siang pertama kali, rasanya hatiku menghangat. Padahal aku sadar, aku sendiri tak tahu siapa orang yang telah memberikan box makan siang itu hampir selama dua minggu padaku. Jujur, aku senang sekali. Dan aku pernah berharap, namja yang kusukailah yang memberikan box makan siang itu padaku. Karena aku tahu namja itu sangat pandai memasak

Tiba - tiba aku mendengar suara ricuh dari arah pintu masuk. Kulihat banyak siswi yang berlarian mengerubungi seseorang. Apa sekolah ini kedatangan artis di pagi hari seperti ini? Aku berjalan sedikit mendekat kearah kerumunan itu. Sedikit penasaran akan siapa yang membuat banyak siswi histeris pagi - pagi seperti ini. Dan bukan artis seperti yang kupikirkan tadi, melainka seorang

KIM MINGYU

Sang pangeran sekolah yang hampir lima hari ini tak masuk sekolah. Pantas saja mereka histeris seperti itu. Aku memandang lemas Mingyu yang saat ini tengah dikerubungi para gadis - gadis yang menyukainya.

" Aku tak akan pernah bisa meraihmu, Kim.", ucapku pelan. Aku segera kembali menuju lokerku. Aku tak mau melihat pemandangan yang bisa membuatku menjadi Jeon Wonwoo yang sangat cengeng. Sebelum aku pergi menuju kekelasku setelah menutup lokerku, seseorang memanggilku. Dari suaranya saja aku tau siapa yang memanggilku. Dan rasanya tubuhku membeku ditempat.

" Noona. ", dan orang yang tadi memanggil namaku telah berada disampingku dengan lengan yang tersampir di bahuku. Jantungku seketika berdegup kencang. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana warna wajahku saat ini.

" Kau sakit, noona? Kenapa wajahmu memerah.", tanya Mingyu. Ya, mahkluk tampan yang lengannya tersampir dibahuku ini adalah Kim Mingyu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Wajahku memerah gara - gara kau juga, bodoh. Tak tahukah kau Kim Mingyu, para penggemarmu tengah menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh karena lengan sialanmu ini, Kim. Kalau saja aku tak memiliki perasaan pada namja ini, mungkin ia sudah babak belur karena dengan beraninya membuat wajahku memerah karena lengannya yang berada dibahuku.

Mingyu memutar pelan tubuhku. Membuatku kini bisa menatap wajah tampannya dengan sangat jelas. Ya meskipun harus mendongakkan kepalaku karena, well tubuhku hanya sebatas bahunya saja. Keringat dingin perlahan mengalir di pelipisku saat dengan tiba - tiba Mingyu menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan wajah tampan itu mendekat kewajahku. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajahku saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku mengumpati wajah tampan dihadapanku itu, yang beraninya membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian banyak siswa - siswi yang lain.

" Noona, kau baik - baik saja, kan? Wajahmu memerah, noona. Apa kau sakit? ", tanyanya. Aku bisa menangkap raut khawatir yang terpancar diwajah tampan itu. Aku menarik pelan tangan Mingyu yang ada di kedua pipiku. Balas menatap Mingyu tepat di onyx cokelat mengagumkan milik Mingyu.

" Aku baik - baik saja, Gyu. Kau tak usah khawatir.", jawabku pelan menampilkan senyumku.

Mingyu ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya. Membuat kedua gigi taringnya terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Gigi taring itu penyebab bagaimana bisa aku menyukai namja ini. Gigi itu membuat Mingyu tampak sangat tampan dan mengagumkan ketika tersenyum.

" Arraseo. Kau pulang sore kan, noona.", tanyanya sambil memegang tanganku, menariknya pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan banyak siswa - siswi yang tengah memerhatikan kami tadi.

Aku baru tahu kalau tangan Mingyu ternyata sangat hangat. Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis mengetahui hal itu.

" Kenapa memang? ", bukannya membalas pertanyaan Mingyu dengan jawaban. Aku malah membalasnya dengan pertanyaan. Ciri khas Jeon Wonwoo sekalii..

" Pulang denganku, arra."

" Kau ini mengajakku pulang bersama atau memaksaku sebenarnya? ", protesku kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotak namja ini, sih?

Mingyu terkekeh mendengar protesku. Tangan hangatnya mengusak pelan rambutku. Sontak saja aku salah tingkah seketika

" Cha, kita sampai.", langkah kami berhenti. Aku dapat melihat ruang kelasku dihadapanku. Mahkluk idiot yang sialnya tampan ini mengantarkanku ke kelasku? Tiba - tiba Mingyu menarik tangan kananku dan meletakkan sesuatu sebelum pergi berlalu begitu saja. Dua buah chupa chups cola favoritku berada diatas telapak tangan kananku bersama dengan selembar sticky note berwarna baby blue.

 _\- aku akan menunggumu, okay noona._

 _Kita harus pulang bersama nanti sore._

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan, noona -_

 _\- kmg-_

BLUSH

Aku blushing seketika setelas membaca deretan huruf yang berjajar rapi di sticky note itu. Aku segera masuk kedalam kelas. Langsung saja kutelungkupkan wajahku begitu duduk dibangkuku. Kuyakin wajahku sangat merah saat ini. Kim Mingyu, awas saja kau!

" Nu? Kenapa? Kau menangis? ", aku hapal suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis bermata kucing yang sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak memakai popok, Hong Jisoo.

Aku terlalu malas mengangkat kepalaku, jadi aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Aku tak mendengar respon apapun dari Jisoo. Ah, bodo amat.

" YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! ", teriakku saat badanku dipaksa untuk duduk dengan tegak oleh kedua sahabatku itu.

" Kalian ini sahabatku atau bukan, sih? Anarkis sekali.", sungutku kesal.

" Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? ",tanya Jihoon penasaran. Aku terlalu malas untuk menjelaskannya, jadi aku hanya memberikan sticky note yang diberi Mingyu dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Jisoo segera mengambilnya, membacanya sebentar lalu menatapku dengan mulut yang menganga. Kalau saja wajahku tak sedang memerah saat ini, mungkin akan kufoto wajah Jisoo dan memberikannya pada Seungcheol yang akan langsung berteriak kegirangan.

" Ini dari Mingyu? ", sepertinya gadis kucing ini mencoba memastikan.

" Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Ahhh wajahku merah sekali, Soo. Aku benar - benar malu. Apalagi banyak orang yang memerhatikan kami. Bahkan para fans Mingyu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat - sangat menyeramkan. Hanya karena aku sedang berbicara dengan Mingyu. ", cerocosku.

Jihoon memberikan kembali sticky note itu padaku. " Ya sudahlah, Nu. Kau pulang saja dengan Mingyu. Mingyu baru mengajakmu pulang saja wajahmu sudah semerah ini. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Mingyu mengajakmu kencan? Bisa kutebak mungkin wajahmu sudah hangus.", ucap Jihoon.

" Untung saja kau sahabatku, Hoon. Kalau bukan mungkin kau sudah botak karena rambut gulalimu itu kujambak.", balasku setengah bercanda. " Tapi, waktu aku mengunjunginya terakhir dirumah sakit waktu itu. Namja itu mengatakan kalau dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, dia akan mengajakku keluar.", lanjutku pelan.

" Yang benar? Kenapa kau baru mengatakanya pada kami? ", protes Jisoo.

" Aku lupa dan terlalu malu, Soo."

" Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau kan pergi bersama Mingyu? ", tanya Jihoon.

" Dia mengatakan kalau tak menerima penolakan. Jadi aku tak bisa menolaknya."

" Aish, Mingyu ternyata romantis sekali.", puji Jihoon.

" Romantis dari mananya? Aku bahkan tak tahu dia itu sedang mengajakku atau memaksaku.", sungutku kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit lagi kelasku akan berakhir. Sedangkan aku sudah sangat panik sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Demi apapun, aku hanya akan pulang bersama dengan Mingyu. Kenapa bisa aku se-random ini? Okey, Jeon Wonwoo tetap tenang.

" Wonu-yaa...", teriakan seseorang membuat pikiranku yang sedang kacau buyar seketika. Badanku sampai berjengit saking kerasnya teriakan itu. Dan yang kudapati adalah wajah menyebalkan kedua sahabatku yang sedang tersenyum dengan menjijikkan dihadapanku. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa kelasku sudah sepi sekali.

" Pangeranmu sudah menunggu didepan, Princess Wonuu...", ucap Jihoon gemas. Dan kuarahkan pandanganku kearah pintu ruangan kelasku. Taraaa... Sosok tinggi seorang Kim Mingyu tengah bersandar di tembok. Astaga, tetap tenang Jeon Wonwoo.

Jihoon dan Jisoo memaksa tubuhku untuk berdiri. Dan menggiringku keluar kelas.

" Princessmu sudah siap, Kim. Selamat bersenang - senang.",

Dasar sahabat sialan, mereka malah meninggalkanku hanya berdua dengan Mingyu. Keheningan melanda kami berdua selama beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya, tangan hangat Mingyu menggenggam telapak tanganku. Kami berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir. Dan apa yang kurasakan saat ini adalah wajahku kembali menghangat.

Mingyu menyerahkan sebuah helm kepadaku dan kuterima dengan begitu saja.

" Naiklah, noona. Dan jangan lupa pegangan, noona."

Aku menaiki motor sport berwarna biru milik Mingyu. Tiba - tiba Mingyu memegang kedua tanganku dan meletakkannya didepan perutnya. Ya Tuhan, save me now please.

" Dasar modus! ", aku memukul pelan helm Mingyu.

" Aw, aku hanya tak ingin kau jatuh, noona. Sudahlah turuti saja.", sangkalnya.

Dan motor sport itu melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Sepertinya ini bukan kearah apartemenku.

" Gyu, kita akan kemana? ", tanyaku sambil menarik pelan seragam Mingyu. Sedangkan namja ini diam tak mengatakan apapun.

Sampai akhirnya Mingyu menghentikan motornya disebuah kedai yang sangat kukenal dengan baik. Aku langsung saja turun dari motor Mingyu.

" Ice creaaammmm...", sorakku girang.

Mingyu turun dari motornya dengan senyuman ditamannya. Lagi - lagi, Mingyu menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku memasuki kedai ice cream favoritku. Kami berdua duduk dipojok kedai dekat jendela.

" Kau bisa memesan apapun, noona.", ucapnya.

" Vanilla ice cream.", jawabku girang.

Namja dihadapanku itu terkekeh sehingga gigi taring favoritku itu tampak.

" Chocolate ice cream."

Sepuluh menit kemudian pesanan kami berdua tiba. Aku segera menyantap ice cream favoritku dengan senang.

" Noona, kau sangat menyukai ice cream vanila, ya? ", tanya Mingyu.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap namja dihadapanku dengan senyuman.

" Vanila ice cream sudah menjadi favoritku sejak aku masih kecil. Kau suka rasa coklat? "

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Lalu? ", tanyaku.

" Aku menyukai noona.", jawab Mingyu sambil menyendokkan ice cream cokelatnya kedalam mulutnya.

Aku menatap namja itu dengan bingung. Apa yang dia katakan? Dia? Menyukaiku? Ini mimpi?

Mingyu meletakkan sendok ice creamnya. Dan menatapku dalam. Aku yang ditatap seperti itu langsung salah tingkah.

" Noona, dengar. Aku menyukaimu. Aku tau kau juga menyukaiku, kan? ", godanya.

" Kau bilang aku menyukaimu? Percaya diri sekali.", sangkalku.

Mingyu terkekeh. " Hanbin hyung yang mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku."

KIM HANBIN! MATI KAU SEKARANG!

" Noona, aku mohon sabarlah sebentar. Aku akan menembakmu tepat pada waktunya.", ucapnya.

JANTUNGKU, EOMMAAAAAA.…..

\- T B C-

Ini chapter paling panjaang..

Gimana? Absurd gak sih?

Lagi gak sehat makanya agak random gini.

Jangan lupa reviewsnyaa ya


	7. Chapter 7

ANYEONGHASEYOOO

Jeongmal mianhae karena sempat gak update kemarin.

Jujur lagi bener - bener gak enak badan. Jadi kemarin gak bisa update.

Tapi, aku bener - bener pingin ucapin terimakasih buat yang udah bela - belain kasih reviewsnya. Dan buat yang sudah mau baca ff ini.

\- L E T ' -

[ ALL JEON WONWOO POV'S ]

" Haaahhhh.… lelahnyaa..", keluhku setibanya di apartemen. Badanku terasa remuk sekali sehabis menemani Hanbin mengelilingi beberapa pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul hanya untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Jinhwan eonnie. Rasanya ingin sekali aku mengumpati wajah Hanbin saat ini juga. Kalau bukan karena Jinhwan eonnie yang begitu baik padaku, mungkin aku tak mau menemani namja itu untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun Jinhwan eonnie.

Baru saja aku keluar dari kamar mandi, ponselku berbunyi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, aku langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Yeoboseyo."

" _Yeoboseyo, noona?_ ", suara berat seseorang yang sangat kukenali menyambut sapaanku. Memastikan siapa yang menelponku, aku melihat ID penelepon itu. Dan benar saja, nama Kim Mingyu tertera dilayar ponselku. Hatiku berdebar seketika. Memang bukan kali ini saja Mingyu meneleponku, anak itu sudah sering sekali meneleponku. Tapi tetap saja hatiku selalu berdebar ketika Mingyu meneleponku.

" Ada apa, Gyu? ", tanyaku saat kurasa hatiku sudah lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

" _Apa kau ada acara besok pagi, noona?_ "

Apa Mingyu mengajakku berkencan besok? Aigooo... Tapi, aku telah berjanji pada Hanbin akan menjaga Hanbyul seharian. Karena, orangtua Hanbin sedang ada kepentingan sampai malam dan Hanbin sendiri akan pergi berkencan dengan Jinhwan eonnie. Sayang sekali, Kim Mingyu aku tak bisa..

" Aku harus menjaga adik Hanbin besok, Gyu. Wae? "

Aku dapat mendengar Mingyu menghela napas berat. Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat namja yang menyukaiku ini kecewa. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanbyul tak mungkin dirumah sendirian sehari penuh. Hanbyul masih berusia tiga tahun.

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi besok, noona._ ", ucapnya. Kan benar apa perkiraanku. Mingyu akan mengajakku berkencan.

Kini, giliranku yang menghela napas. " Maafkan aku, Gyu. Aku harus menjaga Hanbyul selama seharian penuh besok. Mungkin kita bisa pergi lain kali.", ucapku berusaha menghibur Mingyu yang pastinya sedang kecewa saat ini.

" _Arraseo, noona. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu pergi. Istirahatlah, noona. Ini sudah malam. Kau bisa sakit jika tidur terlalu malam_.", nasehatnya.

" Arraseo. Kau juga lekas tidur. Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi.", jawabku.

" _Noona.._ ", panggilnya.

" Mwo? "

" _Saranghae._ ", dan Mingyu mematikan panggilannya.

Sedangkan aku bisa melihat pipiku yang memerah dari kaca dihadapanku. Kenapa Kim Mingyu selalu membuatku blushing, sih?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggeliat pelan ketika sinar matahari perlahan mengusik tidurku. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dan bersandar di headboard. Baru jam setengah tujuh pagi. Satu jam lagi aku sudah harus berada di apartemen Hanbin untuk menjaga Hanbyul. Kalau aku terlambat, sepupuku itu pasti sudah mengomeliku. Aku sedang tidak ingin merusak moodku sendiri dengan terpaksa mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari Hanbin. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhku, aku bergegas menuju lemari pakaianku. Karena cuaca sedang tidak begitu dingin, aku memilih memakai shortpants dan baju bermotif baseball berwarna biru gelap dengan garis -garis putih. Setelahnya kusemprotkan parfum dengan wangi favoritku. Aku bukanlah gadis yang suka make up seperti gadis seusiaku lainnya.

Jam dikamarku menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Segera kusambar sepatuku dan memakainya, bergegas menuju apartemen Hanbin. Jarak antara apartemenku dan Hanbin tak terlalu jauh, jadi aku lebih senang berjalan berjalan daripada naik kendaraan umum maupun taksi. Lagipula udara Seoul pagi ini terasa sangat menyegarkan bagiku. Kupasang earphone pada kedua telingaku. Menikmati udara segar sambil mendengarkan musik adalah perpaduan yang bagus, kan?

 _Tiinn...Tiiinnn.…_

Suara bel sepeda motor seseorang mengganggu perjalananku. Kucabut earphone dikedua telingaku. Kutolehkan wajahku melihat siapa pengemudi sepeda motor itu. Dan mataku membulat melihat siapa yang berada diatas motor itu. Motor yang sudah sangat kukenali dengan baik.

" Kau? ", tunjukku. Begitu sang pengemudi membuka helmnya, ia memamerkan cengiran bodohnya yang sialnya sangat - sangat tampan.

" Kau mau keapartemen Hanbin hyung, kan? ", tanyanya. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk menjawabnya. " Biar kuantar.", aku tak bisa menolak sama sekali. Rasanya sendi - sendi kakiku menjadi lemas seketika ketika namja itu menarik pelan tanganku.

" Kau, bagaimana bisa disini, Gyu? ", tanyaku pelan ketika kami sudah sampai dibasemant apartemen Hanbin. Aku tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari Mingyu yang baru saja melepaskan helmnya. Namja tinggi itu berjalan mendekatiku dan menggenggam tanganku seperti biasa.

" Gyu, kau belum menjawabku! ", desakku karena gemas pada Mingyu yang mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

Mingyu menatapku sambil berjalan menuju apartemen Hanbin. " Kau kenapa berisik sekali sih, noona? Padahal kalau disekolah kau sangat jutek."

" Yak! Kenapa kau mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya, dasar tiang! ", teriakku sambil mencubit perut namja itu yang menghasilkan jeritan kecil dari Mingyu.

" Awww... Kenapa mencubitku sih, noona? ", protesnya.

Aku tak menjawab protesan Mingyu, aku hanya fokus berjalan menuju apartemen Hanbin tanpa memerdulikan Mingyu yang mengoceh disampingku. Biar saja.

" Ya! Noona, kau mengabaikanku? ", protes Mingyu.

" Kau berisik sekali.", balasku

" Awwww...", jeritku karena Migyu menarik pipi kananku. Aku langsung menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit melotot. Padahal aku sedang berusaha menenangkan debaran dijantungku karena tindakan Mingyu tadi. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya tersenyum padaku.

Tanpa sadar kami berdua telah sampai didepan apartemen Hanbin. Aku segera menekan bel. Lima menit kemudian muncul sosok Hanbin yang tengah menggendong Hanbyul yang tampak masih mengantuk. Sepertinya Hanbyul baru saja bangun. Sedangkan Hanbin sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan celana jeansnya.

" Beruntung kalian sudah datang.", ucap Hanbin. Aku mengambil alih Hanbyul dan menggendong bocah lucu itu. Dan berjalan memasuki apartemen Hanbin dengan Mingyu yang mengekor dibelakangku.

" Kalau aku terlambat kemari, sudah bisa dipastikan kau akan menceramahiku panjang lebar, Kim Hanbin.", gerutuku kesal. Hanbin hanya nyengir tanpa dosa menanggapi gerutuanku.

" Kau mengajak dia? ", tanya Hanbin sambil menunjuk kearah Mingyu.

" Aku bertemu dengannya tadi dijalan. ", jawabku.

Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memakai sepatunya. " Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Wonwoo - ya, aku titip Hanbyul. Jangan nakal, Hanbyul - a. Kalau Wonwoo eonnie nakal kau gigit saja dia."

Aku memutar mata malas karena mendengar perkataan Hanbin. " Kau sudah seperti ayah Hanbyul.", ucapku asal. " Kha! Sana pergi. Salam untuk Jinhwan eonnie.", usirku.

Setelah Hanbin pergi, aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa. Masih dengan Hanbyul yang berada digendonganku. Sepertinya Hanbyul kembali tertidur.

" Hanbyul - a, kau tertidur? ",tanyaku pelan sambil mengusap lembut punggung Hanbyul. Aku mendapati gelengan kecil dari kepala Hanbyul yang bersandar di bahuku.

" Kita mandi, ne? ", ajakku.

" Mandi sama eonnie? ", tanyanya. Hanbyul memandangku dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Hanbyul menolehkan pandangannya kearah Mingyu yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" Eonnie, nugu? ", tanya Hanbyul dengan logat bocahnya sambil menunjuk kearah Mingyu. Sadar dirinya ditunjuk, Mingyu mengangkat pandanganya dan menatap Hanbyul dengan tersenyum.

" Annyeong, Hanbyul - a. Aku temannya Wonwoo noona. Kau bisa memanggilku Mingyu oppa.", ucap Mingyu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hanbyul balas menatap Mingyu dengan senyum manisnya. " Mingyu oppa, annyeong."

" Cha, kita mandi dulu ne.", aku segera berdiri dan membawa Hanbyul menuju kamar mandi.

" Aku akan memasak, noona.", aku menatap tak percaya kearah Mingyu.

" Aku tak mau membersihkan kekacauan jika kau sampai mengacaukan dapur apartemen Hanbin.", ancamku. Aku melihat Mingyu terkekeh.

" Tenang saja.", ucapnya. Aku mengendikkan bahuku acuh dan meninggalkannya begitu saja sambil membawa Hanbyul menuju kamar mandi.

Aku telah memandikan Hanbyul. Beruntungnya Hanbyul bukanlah bocah yang sulit diatur, tak seperti kakaknya. Hanbyul adalah tipikal anak yang penurut dan pendiam. Tapi, ketika dia tertawa, kadar keimutannya benar - benar overload. Hanbyul sangat - sangat menggemaskan dengan mata bulatnya itu.

" Eonnie, Hanbyul mau jalan - jalan.", ucap Hanbyul sambil menatapku ketika aku memakaikannya baju.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Hanbyul. " Setelah Hanbyul sarapan, arra.", janjiku. Hanbyul menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Aku mengajak Hanbyul berjalan menuju keluar kamar. Tercium bau wangi masakan. Sepertinya dapur Hanbin baik - baik saja.

" Woah. Kau yang membuat ini? ", seruku ketika melihat Mingyu yang selesai memasak nasi goreng kimchi. Dari baunya sepertinya enak. Aku mendudukkan Hanbyul dikursinya.

" Noona, kau sarapan saja. Biar aku yang menyuapi Hanbyul.", ucap Mingyu.

" Eh, lalu kau sendiri? Kau sudah makan? ", tanyaku. Sedangkan Mingyu menggeleng dan mulai menyuapi Hanbyul.

Aku menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng kimchi buatan Mingyu kedalam mulutku. Rasanya enak. Mingyu sepertinya berbakat dalam memasak. Ah, Mingyu belum sarapan tadi. Aku menyendok nasi goreng kimchi itu dan mengarahkan kearah mulut Mingyu. Mingyu menatapku heran. Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulutnya. Dan akhirnya Mingyu menurut untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah nasi goreng buatannya sendiri.

Kami selesai sarapan dua puluh menit kemudian. Aku segera mengambil piring dan gelas kotor sisa sarapan kami dan mulai mencucinya. Hanbyul sudah asyik didepan TV melihat kartun favoritnya bersama Mingyu. Aku sedang asyik mencuci piring sampai seseorang menarik - narik baju bagian bawahku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, dan kutemukan Hanbyul yang sedang menatapku.

" Waeyo, Hanbyul - a? ", tanyaku sambil mencuci tanganku dan mengeringkannya. Setelahnya, aku membawa Hanbyul dalam gendonganku dan meninggalkan dapur.

" Hanbyul mau jalan - jalan, eonnie.", tagihnya.

" Hanbyul mau jalan - jalan ketaman? ", tanyaku. Hanbyul menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Tunggu disini sebentar. ", aku berjalan menuju kamar dan mengambil jaket Hanbyul.

" Kau bisa memakaikannya pada Hanbyul kan, Gyu? ", tanyaku sambil menyerahkan jaket Hanbyul pada Mingyu. " Tolong pasangkan sepatu Hanbyul juga ya, Gyu. Aku mau kekamar mandi. ", aku segera meninggalkan Mingyu dan Hanbyul setelah memberikan jaket Hanbyul pada Mingyu menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat Hanbyul sudah lengkap dengan jaket dan sepatunya bersama Mingyu. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa. Hatiku entah mengapa menghangat melihat pemandangan itu. He's so perfect. He can cooking, he's so good in sport, smart too. Mingyu sangat sempurna. Tapi, kapan anak itu akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku?

" Kau sudah siap, noona? ", pertanyaan Mingyu memecah lamunanku.

"Ah? Iya, ayo.", jawabku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami bertiga sampai di taman.. Hanbyul langsung berlari menuju area tempat bermain anak - anak. Aku dan Mingyu berjalan sambil mengawasi Hanbyul yang sedang asyik dengan acara bermainnya.

" Hanbyul - a, jangan berlari. Kau bisa jatuh nanti.", peringatku. Hanbyul menatapku dengan senyumannya sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Aku menoleh kesampingku. Mingyu tak ada disampingku? Aku memandang sekitarku. Kemana namja itu? Aku mengambil ponselku, mengetikkan pesan kepada namja tinggi itu.

 _ **WonuJn : Kau dimana?**_

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Mingyu membalas pesanku

 _ **KimGyu : Aku ditoilet, noona. Wae?**_.

 _ **WonuJn : Aniya**_.

Aku meletakkan kembali ponselku. Kembali pada kegiatanku sebelumnya, mengawasi Hanbyul yang tengah asyik bermain. Aku tersenyum pada Hanbyul yang menatapku dengan senyumannya. Pandanganku tiba - tiba terhalang oleh sesuatu berwarna pink. Ketika aku melihat kearah belakang, Mingyu telah berada disana dengan cengirannya. Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya disampingku. Mingyu mengarahkan sebuah permen kapas kearahku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Mingyu masih memegang satu lagi ditangannya.

" Kau bilang tadi pergi ke toilet, Gyu? ", tanyaku sambil memakan permen kapas yang diberikan Mingyu tadi.

" Hanbyul- a.", Mingyu tak menanggapi pertanyaanku. Namja tinggi itu malah memanggil Hanbyul yang tengah asyik bermain sambil mengacungkan permen kapas yang dibawanya. Hanbyul segera menghampiri Mingyu. Bocah itu segera mengambil permen kapas itu dari tangan Mingyu. Mingyu mendudukkan Hanbyul diantara aku dan dirinya.

" Gomawo, oppa.", ucap Hanbyul. Mingyu mengacak gemas rambut Hanbyul

Hening melanda kami bertiga. Aku memilih sibuk menghabiskan permen kapasku, begitu juga dengan Hanbyul. Sedangkan Mingyu, entahlah sepertinya namja itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya..

" Noona, kau besok tak ada acara apapun kan? ", tanya Mingyu tiba - tiba. Aku menatapnya bingung. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Namja itu tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambutku.

" Jangan kemana - mana besok, arra? ", ucapnya. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh.

Tanpa terasa sudah pukul satu siang. Hanbyul sepertinya juga sudah lelah karena terlalu asyik bermain hari ini. Kami bertiga memutuskan untuk kembali keapartemen Hanbin. Aku sudah bersiap untuk menggendong Hanbyul yang sudah hampir terlelap. Sebelum Mingyu menyela.

" Biar aku yang menggendong Hanbyul.", sela Mingyu. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya saja. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan dengan Hanbyul yang sudah sepenuhnya terlelap menyandar pada bahu tegap Mingyu.

" Noona, kau tau? Aku merasa sangat bahagia hari ini.", ucapnya..

" Wae? "

" Karena hampir seharian ini aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan orang yang tengah membuat hatiku menghangat hampir satu bulan ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan Hanbyul yang sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya hari ini aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku sempat membayangkan tadi, kita seperti keluarga bahagia. Kau, aku, dan juga Hanbyul.", jelasnya. Entah sudah kesekian kalinya Mingyu sukses membuat pipi dan hatiku menghangat karena apa yang dia lakukan.

" Ya! Kau ini bicara apa sebenarnya? ", ucapku pura - pura kesal.

Mingyu terkekeh. " Saranghae, Jeon Wonwoo. ", Mingyu menggenggam tanganku..

Aku juga merasa sangat bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktuku denganmu hari ini,Gyu. Dan...

NADO SARANGHAE KIM MINGYU...

\- T B C -

Ini masih belum pacaran Meanienya.

Dan maaf kalo chap ini sangat - sangat gajelas.

SARANGHAE READER-DEUL GEURIGO MIANHAEEEE.….

\- BBYWU-


	8. Chapter 8

Sudah hampir satu jam Mingyu berada sendirian di kafe milik sepupunya, Jeonghan. Dia mempunyai untuk bertemu dengan beberapa orang di kafe ini. Rencananya, mereka akan berkumpul jam lima sore disini. Dan ini sudah jam lima lebih lima belas menit, mereka masih juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Membuat Mingyu harus berkali - kali menahan kesal karena mereka. Mereka disini adalah Seungcheol, Jisoo, Jihoon, dan Hanbin. Tadi siang ketika pulang sekolah, Mingyu memaksa mereka untuk membantu Mingyu. Dan meminta mereka untuk bertemu di kafe ini. Tapi, sudah hampir dua puluh menit Mingyu berada di kafe ini mereka masih saja belum datang. Rasanya Mingyu bisa mati kebosanan jika dibiarkan menunggu mereka yang tak kunjung datang. Mingyu bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa disuruh bersabar. Mingyu tak bisa menunggu lebih dari sepuluh menit sebenarnya. Tapi demi rencananya besok, Mingyu berusaha bertahan dalam kebosanannya menunggu Seungcheol dan yang lainnya. Mingyu yakin mereka pasti datang. Mingyu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja disamping ice americano pesanannya yang tersisa setengahnya saja. Namja itu tersenyum melihat wallpaper ponselnya, foto selcanya bersama Wonwoo dan Hanbyul saat berada ditaman beberapa hari yang lalu. Hampir lima menit Mingyu menatap wallpapernya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun, namja itu akhirnya tersadar akan tujuannya menyalakan ponselnya. Mengirim pesan kepada Seungcheol.

 _ **KimGyu : Hyung kau dimana?! Aku sudah hampir setengah jam disini!**_

Hanya berselang satu menit, Seungcheol membalas pesan adik sepupunya.

 _ **: Aku sedang memarkirkan mobilku**_.

Mingyu menatap kearah luar jendela kafe. Dapat dilihatnya mobil Seungcheol sudah berada didepan kafe. Mereka berempat segara memasuki kafe dan segera menghampiri Mingyu.

" Mian, Gyu. Aku harus mengisi bensin dulu tadi, dan kau tau harus antre panjang sekali.", ucap Seungcheol sambil melepas mantelnya, menyisakan sweater rajut berwarna hitam pada badan kekarnya.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk sambil mengaduk ice americanonya yang sudah tidak dingin lagi mendengar alasan dari kakak sepupunya itu. Dan Seungcheol tau jika adik sepupunya itu tengah kesal pada mereka karena telah membuatnya menunggu selama hampir setengah jam. Pemuda bertubuh kekar itu tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Mingyu yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu.

" Sebenarnya kau mau membicarakan apa, Gyu? ", tanya Jisoo dengan lembut. Gadis itu juga paham jika adik sepupu kekasihnya itu tengah kesal.

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jisoo yang duduk dihadapannya. Namja itu sadar akan rencana awalnya mengumpulkan mereka berempat disini. Melupakan kekesalannya pada Seungcheol dan yang lain karena terlambat dan membuatnya menunggu.

" Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Wonwoo noona lusa, tepat dihari ulang tahunnya lusa dan aku ingin kalian bisa membantuku.", ucap Mingyu. Membuat yang lainnya menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

" Kau benar - benar ingin menjadikan Wonwoo kekasihmu, eh? ", goda Seungcheol yang dihadiahi pukulan dilengannya dari Mingyu.

" Aku masih kesal padamu, hyung.", gerutu Mingyu

" Kau benar - benar serius pada Wonwoo kan, Gyu? ", tanya Hanbin dengan nada serius. Mingyu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hanbin yang juga menatapnya serius.

Mingyu mengangguk. " Aku serius dengan Wonwoo noona. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk selalu menjaganya, hyung."

" Kupegang janjimu.", balas Hanbin. " Awas kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis."

" Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan? ", tanya Jihoon yang daritadi hanya fokus pada waffle cokelat pesanannya.

Mingyu mengembangkan senyumnya. " Aku telah mempunyai rencana, noona.", ucap Mingyu. " Pertama, aku akan menaruh fotoku saat berpelukan dengan adik perempuanku dilokernya besok. Karena, selain Seungcheol hyung, tak ada yang mengetahui kalau aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan. Wonwoo noona juga tak tau kalau aku mempunyai saudara perempuan. Aku juga akan mengabaikannya disekolah. Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengabaikannya sejak tadi. Aku sama sekali tak mengiriminya pesan ataupun meneleponnya. Aku tau Wonwoo noona pasti tak akan mau menelepon atau mengirimiku pesan lebih dahulu. Dan aku membutuhkan kalian karena kalianlah yang telah mengenal Wonwoo noona lebih baik daripada aku. Jadi besok sepulang sekolah, aku ingin mencari hadiah untuknya. Tepat jam dua belas malam, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Jadi aku ingin Jihoon dan Jisoo noona untuk menginap di apartemen Wonwoo noona. Agar aku tau jika Wonwoo noona sudah tertidur apa belum. Aku mohon kalian mau membantuku.", jelas Mingyu.

Hanbin dan yang lainnya mengangguk paham pada apa yang dijelaskan Mingyu tentang rencananya.

" Aku juga ingin meminta saran dari Seungcheol hyung dan Hanbin hyung tentang bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaanku pada Wonwoo noona lusa. Karena jujur, aku gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang.", lanjut Mingyu pelan.

Hanbin, Jihoon, dan Jisoo menatap kaget karena ucapan Mingyu tadi.

" Yang benar saja? Mana mungkin kau belum pernah menyatakan perasaanmu pada seorang gadis? Kau kan pangeran sekolah.", tanya Hanbin tak percaya yang diikuti anggukan kepala dari Jihoon dan Jisoo. Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut dari teman - temannya. Dirinya tau apapun tentang Mingyu, jadi dia tak terkejut sama sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan Mingyu.

" Wonwoo noona yang pertama.", tegas Mingyu.

" Sulit dipercaya, pangeran sekolah kita ternyata belum pernah pacaran sama sekali.", ucap Jihoon yang dihadiahi kekehan dari Mingyu.

" Gyu, kalau kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu dengan romantis. Kau jangan meminta saran pada hyungmu itu. Dia sama sekali bukan orang yang romantis.", kata - kata Jisoo langsung disambut protes dari Seungcheol.

" Aku bukan tidak romantis, Jis. Aku hanya tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan baik.", sangkal Seungcheol yang disambut tertawaan dari yang lainnya.

" Sama saja, Choi! ", jawab Jisoo.

" Tapi, akhirnya kau mau juga denganku kan, Jis? ", ucapan Seungcheol langsung dihadiahi lemparan tissue dari Jisoo yang wajahnya memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

[ D - 1 Wonwoo Birthdays ]

Mingyu kembali berangkat ketika sekolah masih sangat sepi. Kaki jenjangnya segera mengarah menuju loker milik Jeon Wonwoo. Dibukanya loker Wonwoo, Mingyu meletakkan foto dirinya dan adik perempuannya, Minseo. Foto itu saat Minseo sedang berulang tahun tiga bulan yang lalu. Minseo mencium pipi kanan kakaknya, sedangkan Mingyu memeluk tubuh adik perempuannya yang terpaut dua tahun dengannya itu. Mingyu menatap foto dirinya dan sang adik yang telah diletakkannya di loker Wonwoo dengan senyum penuh arti.

" Aku berharap kau cemburu, noona.", harap Mingyu. Namja tampan itu segera meninggalkan loker Wonwoo menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam berselang setelah Mingyu meletakkan foto itu diloker Wonwoo. Wonwoo tiba disekolah dan segera menuju lokernya bersama Jihoon dan Jisoo. Wonwoo terpaku ketika membuka lokernya. Gadis itu menatap nanar pada sebuah foto yang terletak diatas tumpukan buku - bukunya. Jemari tangannya bergetar ketika bergerak untuk mengambil foto tersebut.

" Kau, mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku, Gyu. Lalu ini apa? ", gumam Wonwoo dengan suara yang amat kecil. Berusaha agar kedua sahabatnya tak mencurigainya.

Jihoon dan Jisoo tau Wonwoo pasti sangat terkejut ketika mendapati foto Mingyu sedang memeluk seorang gadis. Kedua gadis itu merasa sangat kasihan pada Wonwoo. Sahabat mereka itu sangat terlihat tengah menahan emosi dan airmatanya. Jisoo mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang memegang foto itu dengan bergetar.

" Apa itu, Nu? ", tanya Jisoo yang sedang berpura - pura tak mengetahui apapun.

Wonwoo tersentak ketika mendengar suara Jisoo. Gadis itu segera memasukkan foto itu kedalam saku blazzer seragamnya.

" Bukan apa - apa.", jawab Wonwoo sambil menutup lokernya.

Jisoo hanya mengiyakan jawaban Wonwoo dan mengajaknya untuk pergi menuju kelas. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah dari loker Wonwoo, seorang Kim Mingyu berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Seperti biasa, Mingyu selalu terlihat tampan. Tapi, untuk saat ini Wonwoo sedang tak ingin melihat wajah Mingyu. Jujur, Wonwoo sangat sakit hati pada Mingyu. Padahal belum tentu gadis itu adalah gadis yang tengah dekat dengan Mingyu selain dirinya saat ini. Entahlah, Wonwoo hanya sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Jarak antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu semakin dekat. Jika biasanya mereka berdua akan saling menyapa atau saling tersenyum satu sama lain, kini keduanya hanya saling melewati begitu saja. Tanpa saling memandang satu sama lain. Wonwoo yang lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Mingyu berjalan dengan fokus menatap kedepan tanpa menoleh kemanapun. Satu air mata lolos dari mata sayu Wonwoo mendapati Mingyu yang melewatinya begitu saja. Wonwoo buru - buru menghapus airmatanya. Dia masih bersama dengan Jisoo dan Jihoon saat ini. Gadis itu terlalu malas untuk menanggapi pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya jika mereka melihatnya menangis.

" _Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Gyu. Sangat kecewa.",_ batin Wonwoo.

" _Mianhae, noona. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini."_ , batin Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat seperti tengah menghapus airmatanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung,Wonwoo benar - benar tak bisa fokus. Pikirannya terlalu melayang kemana - mana. Gadis itu tengah bergulat dengan perasaannya. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Tentang foto itu, tentang Mingyu yang seperti mengabaikannya. Bahkan Mingyu tak menelpon ataupun mengiriminya pesan apapun dari semalaman. Pikirannya semakin penuh dengan Mingyu saat ini. Hatinya terasa sangat sesak. Wonwoo sebenarnya bukanlah gadis yang terlalu mudah menangis hanya untuk seorang namja. Tapi, ini Kim Mingyu. Ini Mingyu, namja yang telah membuat perasaannya menghangat. Namja yang menemaninya ketika ia pingsan. Namja yang menemaninya menjaga Hanbyul. Namja yang selalu menyelamatkan moodnya dengan dua buah chupa chups rasa cola favoritnya. Namja yang selalu membuat pipinya bersemu. Dan yang paling penting, namja yang dicintai Wonwoo saat ini.

Wonwoo terlalu memikirkan tentang Mingyu, sampai tak menyadari bahwa sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang. Jihoon dan Jisoo menatap kasihan pada Wonwoo. Pasti sahabatnya itu sangat terkejut dengan Mingyu hari ini. Tapi mereka berdua tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ini demi kebaikan Wonwoo sendiri. Jadi kedua gadis itu hanya meninggalkan sebotol susu rasa pisang dan dua chupa chups dimeja Wonwoo yang tengah asyik memandang kosong kearah lapangan basket dan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri. Wonwoo lebih baik sendiri dulu, menenangkan pikirannya yang pasti tengah kacau saat ini.

Mata sayu Wonwoo lagi - lagi berkaca -kaca. Dibawah sana, ditengah - tengah lapangan basket. Mingyu tengah dikerubungi oleh para gadis - gadis yang menyukainya. Menerima bunga, hadiah, cokelat dan lainnya dari para gadis - gadis itu. Biasanya Mingyu tak seperti itu. Namja itu hanya akan melewati mereka tanpa melirik ataupun memerdulikan mereka semua. Tapi ini, Mingyu bahkan tersenyum pada mereka.

" Kau kenapa melakukan ini padaku, Gyu.", gumam Wonwoo lirih sambil terus menatap lapangan basket dengan nanar.

Pikirannya terputar saat - saat dimana hanya ia yang bisa melihat senyum tampan Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mood Wonwoo semakin berantantakan saat Hanbin mengatakan ada urusan penting jadi mereka tak bisa pulang bersama. Wonwoo sedang tak ingin memaki Hanbin saat ini. Jadi ia hanya berlalu tanpa memerdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupunya itu. Yang ada dibenak Wonwoo hanyalah segera pulang dan segera mengistirahatkan dirinya. Wonwoo sudah lelah dengan hari ini. Ia terlalu banyak menahan emosinya hari ini. Wonwoo hanya ingin istirahat dan semua kembali normal esok hari. Mingyu kembali seperti biasa padanya. Hanya itu yang Wonwoo harapkan. Sesampianya diapartemen, Wonwoo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang empuknya. Diliriknya jam berbentuk karakter Eddie yang menggantung didinding kamarnya, yang menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Ia ingat nanti pukul tujuh, Jihoon dan Jisoo akan berkunjung dan menginap disini. Tidur sebentar bukan masalah, kan? Itu pikir Wonwoo. Toh kedua sahabatnya itu pasti akan menghubunginya ketika sudah sampai.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti seragamnya dengan baju rumahan, Wonwoo segera mengisi perutnya sambil menonton Tv. Sepuluh menit setelah makanannya habis, Wonwoo tanpa sadar terlelap disofa depan TV masih dengan TV yang menyala.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Mingyu tengah sibuk dengan segala yang akan menjadi hadiah dan kejutan untuk Wonwoo diapartemen Hanbin. Kenapa apartemen Hanbin? Karena apartemen Hanbinlah yang paling dekat engan aparteme Wonwoo daripada yang lainnya. Tak bisa Mingyu pungkiri, dirinya sangat gugup saat ini. Mingyu benar - benar berharap Wonwoo akan menerimanya. Sangat tak lucu jika ia ditolak nanti. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Satu jam lagi Wonwoo akan bertambah usia. Jihoon dan Jisoo telah berada diapartemen Wonwoo sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

" Gyu, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. ", ucapan Seungcheol membuat Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya. Mingyu hanya sanggup mengangguk seadanya.

Sementara Seungcheol dan Hanbin malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Mingyu. " Gyu, kau hanya akan menyatakan perasaanmu. Bukannya melamar Wonwoo. Santai saja.", goda Hanbin.

" Kau tak tau bagaimana aku saat ini, hyung.", sungut Mingyu kesal.

Akhirnya ketiga namja tampan itu bergegas menuju apartemen Wonwoo setelah Jihoon mengatakan Wonwoo telah tertidur. Tak sampai dua puluh menit, ketiganya telah sampai dibasemant apartemen Wonwoo. Menunggu Jisoo turun kebawah untuk membantu membawa kejutan untuk Wonwoo. Begitu sampai didepan apartemen Wonwoo, Jihoon membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Mereka berjalan mengendap agar tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membuat Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Meskipun sangat mustahil mengingat Wonwoo sangat hobi tidur dan akan sangat susah untuk membangunkannya. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Setengah jam lagi sebelum tanggal berubah menjadi tanggal 17 Juli.

Mingyu, Hanbin dan Seungcheol tengah sibuk dengan balon - balon huruf berukuran lumayan besar dengan rangkaian huruf yang membentuk kat yang telah diisi dengan nitrogen jadi balon - balon itu melayang di tembok apartemen Wonwoo. Dibawahnya terdapat balon - balon huruf dengan ukuran lebih kecil yang telah diberi pemberat dan membentuk kata I L Y. Serta banyak balon - balon biasa dengan banyak warna bertebaran diruang tengah apartemen Wonwoo. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah teddy bear berukuran besar dibawah balon - balon itu.

Sementara itu,Jihoon dan Jisoo sibuk dengan tart ulang tahunWonwoo. Semuanya telah beres tepat saat pukul sebelas kurang lima belas menit. Kelimannya segera berkumpul.

" Noona, kalian masuk dan katakan pada Wonwoo noona kalau aku kecelakaan, oke? ", komando Mingyu. Jihoon dan Jisoo mengangguk paham. Sedangkan Hanbin akan membuka confettinya dan Seungcheol akan menjadi bagian dokumentasinya. Waktu terus berjalan dan tanggal 17 July kurang beberapa menit lagi. Semua sudah standbye diposisi nya masing - masing. Mingyu juga sudah berada di tengah ruangan sambil membawa tart untuk Wonwoo. Lampu ruang tengah juga sudah dimatikan.

.

.

.

" Wonwoo- ya! Ireona palli! YAK JEON WONWOO BANGUNLAH! ", teriakan Jihoon sukses membuat Wonwoo membuka mata sayunya yang masih sangat terlihat sembab.

" Wae tto? ", tanya Wonwoo penuh dengan nada kesal.

" Maaf harus mengganggu tidurmu, tapi...", Jisoo dengan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

" Mwo? ", tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

" Mingyu kecelakaan. Seungcheol yang baru saja mengatakannya.", lanjut Jisoo dengan nada sedih yang dibuat - buat.

" APA? KAU MENGATAKAN APA? ",teriak Wonwoo. Airmata sudah siap meluncur dari kedua matanya.

" Mingyu.… kecelakaan."

Wonwoo segera menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Baru satu langkah keluar dari kamarnya, lampu ruang tengah telah menyala. Wonwoo sontak membekap mulutnya saat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Confetti yang baru saja dibuka oleh Hanbin, balon dimana - mana, teddy bear berukuran besar, dan... KIM MINGYU YANG TENGAH TERSENYUM PADANYA SAMBIL MEMBAWA TART. Air mata yang tengah ditahan oleh Wonwoo langsung turun begitu saja ketika teman - temannya dan Mingyu mendekat dan menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday unutknya. Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum, tapi airmata terus saja mengalir dari matanya

" Selamat ulang tahun, sepupu jelekku.", ucap Hanbin dengan jahil.

" Selamat ulang tahun, Jeon. Semoga kau tak terus dengan wajah datarmu itu.", ejek Seungcheol. Wonwoo hanya balas tertawa kecil.

" Selamat ulang tahun, sahabatku.", ucap Jihoon dan Jisoo bersamaan. Wonwoo langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan erat. Sambil membisikkan kata terimakasih. Jisoo melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" Dan ini, yang paling utama.", Hanbin, Seungcheol, Jisoo dan Jihoon menepi. Menyisakan Mingyu dan Wonwoo ditengah ruang tengah apartemen Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum terkembang diwajahnya.

" Selamat ulang tahun, noona. ", ucap Mingyu. Belum sempat Wonwoo membalas, Mingyu langsung melanjutkan kata - katanya. " Kau mau menjadi kekasihku, noona? ", tanya Mingyu langsung. Wonwoo menatap bingung pada Mingyu.

" Kau... Bukannya sudah memiliki kekasih? ", pertanyaan dari Wonwoo membuat senyum diwajah Mingyu makin terkembang.

" Kau kata siapa? "

" Seseorang meletakkan fotomu dengan seseorang gadis dilokerku.", jelas Wonwoo.

" Bisa kau ambil foto itu? ", pinta Mingyu. Saat Wonwoo mengambil foto yang dimaksud, Mingyu meletakkan tart ultah Wonwoo dan menggantinya dengan sebuket bunga krisan berwarna kuning yang telah dirangkai sedemikian rupa membentuk karaket Eddie di kartun Porro favorit Wonwoo. Mingyu menyembunyikan buket bunga itu dibalik tubuhnya saat Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya.

" Ini.", ucap Wonwoo sambil menunjukkan foto itu.

" Coba kau balik foto itu, dan baca tulisan dibaliknya.", titah Mingyu.

" Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Minseo. From Mingyu oppa.", makin lama suara Wonwoo makin mengecil diiringi wajahnya yang memerah.

" Dia adikku, noona. Kim Minseo.", jelas Mingyu.

" Kau tak pernah mengatakan jika memiliki seorang adik.", kata Wonwoo.

" Kau tak pernah bertanya.", jawab Mingyu.

" Noona.",panggil Mingyu. " Maafkan aku karena mengabaikanmu dua hari ini. Maafkan aku juga karena meletakkan fotoku dengan Minseo dilokermu. Karena sebenarnya, ini semua karena aku ingin memberikan hal yang berkesan saat ulang tahunmu."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu kan, noona. Aku mulai menyukaimu didetik pertama aku melihat kau tersenyum saat memberikan laporan kepada Seungcheol hyung. Dan perasaanku tumbuh semakin besar tiap harinya.", lanjut Mingyu.

Namja tampan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Bukan hanya Mingyu, tapi juga Wonwoo dan yang lainnya. Mingyu mengeluarkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya dibalik tubuh tegapnya.

" Kuulangi lagi, noona. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku? ", ulang Mingyu

Wonwoo terdiam. Menatap dalam mata cokelat milik namja dihadapannya. " Aku mau.', jawab Wonwoo. Suaranya terdengar pelan namun pasti. Tanpa basa - basi lagi, Mingyu menerjang tubuh mungil Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Hanbin dan yang lainnya langsung bersorak setelah mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

" Permisi guys, tapi kita harus merayakan ulangtahun Wonwoo juga. Jadi, silahkan tiup lilinnya Jeon Wonwoo.", Wonwoo langsung meniup lilin - lilin itu ketika Jihoon menyodorkan tart yang tadi dibawa Mingyu.

" Demi apapun Mingyu benar - benar romantis. Kau mengikuti saranku agar tak meminta saran pada hyungmu, ya? ", ucap Jisoo.

" Dasar kekasih kurang ajar.", sungut Seungcheol kesal.

 **END**

 **Dan makin gajelas ceritanyaaaaa.…..**

 **Trims buat reviews dan follow buat fic ini...**

 **Tunggu aja fic selanjutnya ya [ semoga gak seawkward ini ]**

 **\- BBYWU -**


End file.
